Hermanos
by regamers10
Summary: Los hermanos Loud han crecido y ahora como adultos, deben prepararse para afrontar el mundo a su alrededor. Las cosas no han sido fáciles para ellos pero los Loud no planean renunciar a sus sueños y pelearan por ellos.
1. Futuro Imperfecto

Eran ya las siete de la noche, hora de salir. La semana había sido particularmente larga y Lincoln ya quería que su fin de semana empezara, pues continuaría sus proyectos personales además de que estaba al pendiente de la reunión que se haría en casa de una de sus hermanas.

Se encontraba ansioso, tenía tiempo de no ver a varias de sus hermanas y no recordaba la última vez que habían logrado reunirse todos, tal como en el pasado hicieran en la habitación de Lori y Leni, pues debido a los compromisos y responsabilidades que tenían ahora en su vida adulta, les era prácticamente imposible que coincidieran. En esta ocasión Lincoln se había valido de su astucia, sus planes y su habilidad de convencimiento para lograr que todas sus hermanas lograran hacerse un espacio en sus apretadas agendas para reunirse ese fin de semana.

Estaba emocionado, aunque por el cansancio no lo demostraba. Caminaba por entre las calles de la ciudad con dirección a su hogar, ya que su auto se encontraba en el taller y no se lo entregarían hasta el día siguiente; aquello le molestaba un poco pues el camino era largo y hubiera preferido evitarlo.

Pasados unos minutos de camino, volteó hacia la audiencia con expresión cansada.

\- Hola - su tono era apagado. Dió un par de pasos más antes de caer en la cuenta - ¡Hey! Hola. Cuanto tiempo sin verlos chicos - su rostro expresaba sorpresa y alegría; siguió su camino- Lamento no reconocerlos. Ha sido una semana pesada y estoy bastante agotado. En todo caso, me alegra volver a verlos, ha pasado un tiempo y creo que debería ponerlos al día. Así de paso no se me hace tan largo el regreso a casa.

Al decir aquello, una débil sonrisa iluminó su rostro. A su alrededor algunas personas lo miraban con extrañeza por andar hablando sólo pero aquello lo traía sin cuidado; estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a las miradas y comentarios sobre su "extraña costumbre". Le importaba más actualizar a sus lectores.

\- Pero antes ¿Como se encuentran ustedes? ¿Todo bien?... Espero que si. Yo por mi parte sólo puedo decir que he tenido tiempos mejores - soltó un suspiro y continuó - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido ya desde que no hablaba con ustedes? Me parece que la última vez fue cuando aún tenía once así que serán unos... dieciséis años.

Dio un silbido a la vez que pasaba la mano por su cabello.

\- Vaya, el tiempo si que pasa rápido. Han pasado tantas cosas en estos años. ¿Dónde se habían metido? - trató de simular un tono enojado, pero la risa le ganó - Es broma. Seguro estaban ocupados. Es entendible, yo también lo he estado. Aunque supongo que quieren que sea más específico. Por ahora trabajo en el periódico local "Daily Royal" como fotógrafo; sé que suena como un trabajo de lo más tedioso pero déjenme decirles que tienen razón.

Rió por su comentario.

\- Se lo que estarán pensando y les diré que sí, antes intente dedicarme a la creación de cómics, a la animación e incluso trate de dedicarme al cine como guionista, pero no es fácil. La competencia es dura y difícilmente dan oportunidades a novatos como yo. Si bien realice un comic en mi niñez, eso no podía superar a los trabajos que presentaban en los concursos de los estudios de animación o en las editoriales.

Su semblante decayó un poco al recordar aquello, pero rápidamente se recompuso al volver su mirada a sus lectores.

\- No me entiendan chicos. Mi meta sigue siendo ser un creador de cómics reconocido, y sigo creando mis propios cómics de manera independiente sólo que, al no conseguir aún que una editorial acepte mis historias, me vi obligado a conseguir otro empleo para lograr mantenerme - enseñó el estuche de cámara que llevaba consigo - Resulta que soy bueno con la cámara y mi empleo no sería tan malo si no fuera por mi jefe. El es... esta... - trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas - Es un demente. Siempre habla demasiado, o más bien le grita a todos. Es bastante arrogante y exigente, aunque debo admitir que sabe lo que hace. Si no fuera por su actitud un tanto prepotente hasta diría que es un buen sujeto.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, carraspeó un poco y decidió pasar al ministro que se encontraba en la esquina para comprar una botella de agua. Saliendo del local, reanudó su camino mientras tomaba un largo trago de agua.

\- ¡Ah! Lo lamento - dijo tras dar un suspiro de satisfacción - Mi garganta estaba algo seca. Tenía tiempo de no hablar tanto. Ahora, ¿En qué iba? - se quedó pensativo unos momentos para después chaquear los dedos - Mi historia. Pues, no hay mucho más que agregar, sigo intentando hacer que acepten mis historias y por lo mientras debo tolerar a ese lunático - suelta una risa de resignación - Bien, ¿Qué más? Sobre mis hermanas... las cosas tampoco han sido color de rosa para ellas. Recuerdo que antes pareciera que para ellas todo saldría bien gracias a sus talentos y bueno, lamentablemente no ha sido así. Bueno, más o menos. Siempre, por alguna razón u otra no han logrado triunfar.

Dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

\- Bien, esto será largo. Espero que estén cómodos. Empezaré con Lori; ella había conseguido una beca deportiva por sus habilidades en el golf en la Universidad de FairWay, pero desgraciadamente se fracturó la muñeca semanas antes de su ingreso lo que le costó su lugar en el equipo de golf y su beca. Al final tuvo que asistir a una universidad de menor prestigio aquí en Michigan donde estudió turismo y administración. Ahora trabaja como subgerente en el hotel "Great Lakes". Eso no sería tan malo si el gerente no fuera un completo idiota que no sabe administrar ni escuchar, por lo que no falta mucho para que caiga en bancarrota.

Detuvo un momento su relato en lo que cruzaba avenida, evitando ser atropellado por un auto que se había pasado el alto y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

\- A Leni no le fue tan mal cuando trabajaba en la tienda de ropa del centro comercial. Recibió el apoyo de la dependienta para ingresar (para sorpresa de todos) a una buena escuela de diseño de modas donde logró graduarse. Incluso había logrado abrir su propia tienda de ropa en el centro comercial la cual fue muy popular - soltó un suspiro - El problema fue que gente mala vio como aprovecharse de ella y robarle incluso la difamaron. Lo perdió todo por culpa de esos estafadores: su tienda, sus diseños, su credibilidad...

Calló por unos segundos, con el seño fruncido a la vez que pateaba una piedrecilla con fuerza y cerraba los puños.

\- Honestamente me enoja bastante que haya personas que tomen ventaja de la inocencia de otros para sacar provecho, sobre todo cuando Leni trabajó tan duro - nuevamente suspiró, su expresión se relajó un poco - Aunque supongo que es algo que debimos ver venir - caminó un poco más antes de relajarse nuevamente y decidirse a proseguir - Luna, ella es todo un caso. A los 15 había formado su banda junto con Chunk, Sam y Tabby aunque tiempo después se separaron. Nunca nos dijo las razones aunque por su actitud, supongo que fue algo realmente malo. En fin, trató de seguir como solista pero no tuvo el éxito que esperaba aún con lo talentosa que es. Poco después, durante uno de sus conciertos en un bar cercano, la abordó un sujeto que era agente de una agencia de publicidad; le ofreció un contrato para componer jingles musicales para la promoción de varios productos. La paga que ofrecía era buena, así que aceptó; lamentablemente, las disqueras ya no la veían como una persona sería en cuanto a la música y le negaron cualquier oportunidad de salir adelante en el mundo de la "música verdadera".

Nuevamente, tomó un poco de agua antes de continuar.

\- Después de eso, Luna se volvió una persona un tanto... arisca, pesimista, sarcástica e incluso, hedonista - frunció un poco los labios al mencionar lo último - Por supuesto, me preocupo por ella y he tratado de ayudar la para que deje sus malos vicios, pero es algo bastante complicado ayudar a alguien cuando no puede estar cinco segundos sin insultarte - se rascó el mentón - Luan, ella estudió artes escénicas para lograr así ser una actriz y comediante reconocida pero, bueno, el mundo del espectáculo es un lugar oscuro; no han sido pocas las locaciones donde han intentado aprovecharse de ella, ofreciendo oportunidades para crecer. Luan por supuesto que los ha rechazado a todos, aunque debido a eso, esos tipos le dificultan cualquier oportunidad por pequeña que sea. Por suerte aún tiene la comedia; realiza actos de Stand-Up en un bar dirigido por un buen hombre. No gana mocho pero al menos lo suficiente como para sobrevivir. Es una pena que Hollywood rechace a una estrella naciente de la comedia aunque estoy seguro que Luan terminará por brillar.

Volvió a tomar algo de agua.

\- Lynn... creo que fue ella quien más ha sufrido de todos nosotros. Ella tenía todas las posibilidades a su favor, varios agentes deportivos le habían puesto el ojo encima al igual que varias universidades en su momento. Sin lugar a duda se hubiera convertido en la mayor deportista de todos los tiempos; siempre fue la mejor en todo lo que se propusiera. Desgraciadamente durante un partido de fútbol, un jugador del equipo rival la derribó en una jugada ilegal, fracturando su pierna derecha. La operaron; duró poco más de 5 meses con tornillos y placas en la pierna y su rehabilitación le llevó varios meses más. Habíamos pensado que se repondria y volvería a jugar, pero su doctor nos avisó que ella ya no podría volver a realizar ningún deporte ya que podría volver a lastimar su pierna por el esfuerzo, además que corría el riesgo de que sufriera un derrame de líquido sinovial, lo que le causaría, además de un terrible dolor, la pérdida de la movilidad de su pierna.

A estas alturas, Lincoln apretó con fuerza la botella que llevaba en la mano, derramando un poco sobre ella.

\- En ese momento el rostro de Lynn mostraba su incredulidad, pero no pasó mucho para que la ira la reemplazara; de haber estado ahí la chica que la lastimó, apuesto que la hubiera hecho puré. Y luego pasó a la devastación total y la impotencia. Tuvo que abandonar sus equipos de manera definitiva y optó por trabajar en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods como maestra de educación física, donde sigue trabajando hasta ahora, conocida por su dura actitud con lo chicos.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro. Caminó una calle más en silencio hasta el parque, donde se apresuró a tomar asiento. Seguía agotado y caminar mientras hablaba no le ayudaba mucho. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, esta vez más largo que los anteriores antes de volver a ver a sus lectores.

\- Lucy... ella, logró cumplir su sueño de ser escritora, pero no de la mejor manera. Sus escritos solían ser bastante oscuros y con temáticas que no a muchos les terminaba de agradar. Cuando decidió escribir una antología de horror infantil fue cuando su carrera cayó. Muchos padres y madres la demandaron por "incitar a los niños al suicidio y al satanismo". Trató de explicar sus razones para escribir ese libro, así como el que no estaba incitando a los niños a nada. Al contrario, trataba de instruirlos - hizo una pausa - Perdió el juicio, Tuvo que pagar una multa además de que su libro fue retirado de circulación. Sus demás obras, junto con las que escribió posteriormente fueron bastante censuradas, por lo que prácticamente no salen del estado. El único punto bueno de esto es que tiene su propio club de fans aquí en la ciudad, que comparten sus mismos gustos.

\- El amor por los animales de Lana la hicieron escoger la carrera de veterinaria en la Universidad y fue este mismo amor el que le causó su expulsión en su tercer semestre. Causó todo un caos al liberar a varios animales de las instalaciones de la Universidad e incluso de un zoológico cercano. Decidió entonces valerse de su talento como mecánica para trabajar en un taller de autos. Durante ese tiempo, lana fue contactado por Bobby Fletcher. ¿Recuerdan a la piloto que Lana ayudó cuando tenía seis y que pidió que fuera su mecánica cuando alcanzará la mayoría de edad? - Lincoln tomó agua mientras esperaba que respondieran - Bueno, la integró a su equipo de Pit's y fue en su debut cuando Fletcher sufrió un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, pero si su carrera automovilística. Muchos acusaron a Lana del accidente a pesar de que Bobby aseguró que había sido ella la causante al no maniobrar bien. Aún así, muchos siguieron pensando que fue su culpa, por lo que ya no confiaban en si trabajó. Ahora sólo pocos son los que la contratan para trabajos de plomeria o mecánica.

El peliblanco terminó su botella. La aplastó y guardo entre sus ropas. Aún así, continuó un rato más en la banca.

\- A Lola le fue bien en los certámenes de belleza de Royal Woods, pero por alguna razón, nunca logró triunfar fuera de la ciudad. Aquello la frustró mucho y su comportamiento empeoró hasta llegar a ser casi insoportable. A diferencia de Lana, ella si llegó a la Universidad donde estudia administración. Planea ayudar a Leni para que su negocio prospere y que nadie intente volver a timarla. Obviamente, también planea ser la modelo exclusiva de Leni - sonrió levemente, pensando en su hermana menor. Si bien tenía esa actitud de niña mimada, se preocupaba por las demás - Lisa... - un suspiro pesado - ¿Que puedo decir de ella? Sigue impartiendo clases en la Universidad de Royal Woods. Se lo que van a preguntar ¿Por qué ella, teniendo una mente tan prodigiosa, continua dando clases en vez de dedicarse a crear la cura contra el cáncer o los viajes interdimencionales? ¿A caso prefiere impartir su conocimiento a las futuras generaciones con el fin de mejorar el futuro del planeta, sentando las bases de una buena educación? Pues no, eso es una estupidez.

La sonrisa de Lincoln desapareció. Se colocó de pie y retomó su camino. Aprovechó para tirar la botella vacía en un contenedor del parque.

\- La verdadera razón de esto es que los demás científicos se rehusan a trabajar con ella debido a su personalidad tan fría y antipática, y su menosprecio por todos aquellos menos inteligentes que ella. Además que muchas de sus investigaciones suelen rayar en lo inmoral, por lo que nadie está dispuesto a financiarlas. Por ahora vive con Darcy, su antigua compañera de escuela mientras trata de conseguir el dinero suficiente para financiarse con su trabajo de docente - calló por un momento - Y Lili, bueno, ella es ahora la única de nosotros que aún vive con nuestros padres. Se encuentra cursando el último año de preparatoria y espera convertirse en una gran artista. Y yo, espero de corazón que pueda lograrlo.

\- Como pueden ver, nos ha costado bastante salir adelante en el mundo; no es tan fácil como algunos dicen. Es debido a esto que nos es difícil encontrar tiempo para vernos, además que pareciera que algunas de ellas no quieren verse - frunció los labios antes de suspirar - En lo particular me gustaría que nuestra relación volviera a ser como antes - al decir esto, guardo silencio un momento, recapacitando - Quizá sólo omitiendo las peleas.

Rió ante su propio comentario.

\- Pero cada vez que hacíamos el intento por volver a vernos, varias salían con excusas: hay mucho trabajo, mi jefe no me dio el día, estoy enfermo, surgió algo... o simplemente no quiero ir. Sin embargo, esta vez logré hacer que todas confirmaran para vernos mañana en casa de Luna - observó su reloj de pulsera, más de manera simbólica que para ver la hora - Han sido ya varios años desde que no nos vemos - sonrió - Ya quiero que sea mañana.

Lo último lo dijo más para sí. Finalmente, llegó frente a un edificio bastante deteriorado de seis plantas, la pintura blanca y verde que lo decoraba, se encontraba ya en muy mal estado por el tiempo. Al entrar, pudo notar que el interior no difería mucho del exterior, la pintura desquebrajada y la humedad acumulada en las esquinas no ayudaban a dar una buena impresión del lugar pero para Lincoln aquello no le importaba mucho.

Subió por las viejas escaleras de madera, que rechinaban al sentir su peso, aún si intentaba ser cuidadoso. Al llegar a la tercera planta, trató de no hacer mucho ruido hasta estar frente a la puerta de su habitación, marcada con el "3-D". Sacó sus llaves con cuidado pero antes de colocarla en la cerradura, escucho como una puerta era abierta con brusquedad a la vez que quien la había abierto, le gritaba.

\- ¡Loud! ¡Renta! - Lincoln se giró ante el gruñido del hombre tras de él.

Se trataba de un hombre de entre cincuenta o sesenta años, sin cabello en la corona de la cabeza. De tez blanca y robusto. Dentro de su cuarto se podía ver a otro par de hombres alrededor de una mesa jugando póker y un poco más atrás se encontraba una joven mujer, de no más de veinte años; era delgada, de piel clara y cabello rubio atado en dos trenzas. En la mano llevaba un cucharón de madera y se encontraba al pendiente del horno de la cocina mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veía a Lincoln.

De fondo podía escucharse música extranjera, posiblemente rusa.

\- Hola - saludó Lincoln al darse la vuelta, con una sonrisa nerviosa y el semblante agotado.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? - exclamó el hombre con rudeza y un marcado acento ruso - ¿Qué es eso? ¿A caso eso sirve para pagar?

\- Me pagan esta semana y...

\- ¡Otra vez con la misma historia! Me debes dos meses muchacho.

\- Le prometo que en cuanto me paguen yo...

\- ¿Me prometes? Si pudiera comer a base de promesas mi hija sería gorda - reclamó el hombre señalando a la chica que parecía incómoda ante el comentario.

\- Lo lamento señor Ditcovich, sólo tengo estos veinte dólares para la semana y... - no terminó, le había mostrado el billete que aún llevaba en la mano y el hombre se lo había arrebatado de un jalón.

\- Sentirlo no va a pagar la renta muchacho. Tienes suerte de que sea tolerante contigo y te acepte sólo esto - mostró el billete que le arrebató antes de meterlo en su bolsillo - Cualquier otro ya te hubiera echado a la calle. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me agradas muchacho, a pesar de que eres algo irresponsable. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra tratar de escabullirte de mi! Tengo oídos de halcón y ojos de roedor - finalizó haciendo una extraña mueca que confundió a Lincoln.

\- Hola Linc - lo saludó la joven con la mano en que llevaba el cucharón. Saludo que Lincoln imitó, haciendo un ademán.

Cuando la chica bajó la mano, accidentalmente golpeó una olla que había en la estufa, derramando un poco de lo que tenía en su interior y haciendo que por unos momentos el fuego se avivara a la vez que hacia algo de ruido como de gorgoteo. Ella había gritado a la vez que intentaba apagar el fuego con ayuda de la cuchara. El señor Ditcovich gritó algo en ruso antes de volverse y cerrar la puerta para evitar que el albino viera el caótico espectáculo que su hija había armado.

Soltando un suspiro, Lincoln se volvió para dirigirse a su propia habitación a la vez que se dirigía a los lectores.

\- Bien, ese "agradable" hombre es el señor Ditcovich, el casero del edificio. Es un tanto excéntrico y, aquí entre nos, me recuerda a un personaje de una serie mexicana bastante popular. Creo que se llamaba "Señor Barriga" - rió por sus propias palabras a la vez que por su curioso intento de español - Se que su hija se llama Anesha, es bastante bonita, pero un poco torpe - dijo haciendo aluvión a lo que acababa de pasar - Y ni se les ocurra empezar a shipearme con ella, ya tengo suficientes problemas con eso.

Aquello último lo dijo un poco enojado. Finalmente, abrió la puerta y entró a su cuarto. Este era pequeño, tenía una cama individual, a lado una pequeña cómoda y enfrente se encontraba el armario. Al otro lado de la cama, cerca de la ventana que daba al balcón, se encontraba la calefacción. Había ropa regada por todos lados, incluso en el la pequeña mesa redonda del centro. El lavamanos sé encontraba fuera del baño, a un lado de la puerta por donde entró Lincoln.

\- Se lo que estarán pensando - dijo el albino cerrando la puerta y colocando su cámara sobre la mesa - "Lincoln, vives en un agujero". Se que no es un hotel de cinco estrellas pero al menos es un lugar que puedo considerar mío. Y bueno, mi paga no me da para algo mejor que esto, así que tengo que conformarme.

Se dirigió a su cama, donde se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas para después acostarse. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando su teléfono sonó. Por un instante pensó que se trataba de alguna de sus hermanas pero se alegro al ver que se trataba de Clyde. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y contestó.

\- ¡Hey Clyde!

\- Hola Lincoln - se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, bastante animado - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien amigo. Algo cansado ¿Sabes? El trabajo ha estado algo pesado últimamente.

-Si, te entiendo amigo. Estamos en las mismas - Clyde soltó un suspiro - De hecho, es por eso mismo que te llamé. Quería ver si querías acompañarnos a mi y a los muchachos a Flip's. Quizá a descansar por fin este fin de semana y divertirnos.

Le parecía una muy buena idea, tanto que estuvo por aceptar, pero recordó el compromiso que tenía con su familia.

\- Eso suena genial Clyde, pero...

\- Ahí vas otra vez con tus "peros" - interrumpió Clyde - Lincoln, ¿A caso ya no eres nuestro amigo?

\- Por supuesto que lo soy Clyde. No se trata de eso, es que...

\- Es que así lo parece Lincoln - volvió a interrumpir - Ya son más de dos meses desde que nos vemos. Si no fuera por mi, los muchachos ya te darían por muerto. No contestas nunca sus llamadas, apenas y me contestas a mi. ¿De verdad ya no te agradamos?

\- No Clyde, escucha. No es que no quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes, es sólo que he estado bastante ocupado estos días.

\- Nosotros también estamos ocupados Lincoln, nuestros empleos son exigentes y aún así logramos hacernos del tiempo para vernos al menos una vez a la semana para hablar, relajarnos, divertirnos como los viejos tiempos. Todos excepto tú.

La culpa invadió al albino. Sabía que lo que le decía Clyde era verdad y el parecía actuar como si no les importara y su tiempo no valiera nada para él.

\- Lo siento de veras Clyde. Créeme, de verdad quisiera ir mañana con ustedes pero no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por que finalmente logre hacer que mis hermanas se reunieran Clyde. Nos veremos mañana.

\- ¿En serio? - Clyde de pronto olvido su enfado y estuvo genuinamente sorprendido. Estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con las hermanas de su mejor amigo - Amigo, eso es grandioso. ¿Como lo lograste?

\- Bueno, no fue fácil. Tuve que cobrar varios favores y usar algunas técnicas de convencimiento - sonrió al notar el cambio de humor de Clyde - Por eso no puedo ir mañana con ustedes Clyde. Sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que esperado (e intentado hacer) esta reunión.

Del otro lado de la línea, escucho como su amigo soltaba un suspiro.

\- Lo entiendo Lincoln. Pero también me preocupo por ti, por nuestra amistad. Han sido dos meses desde la última vez...

\- Lo se, lo sé. Lo entiendo. Sabes que quiero verlos pero simplemente no he encontrado el momento.

\- Entonces tu dí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Di cuando puedes, cuando sería ese momento. Seguro que los chicos y yo podremos mover nuestros pendientes para vernos.

\- Hummm - lo meditó unos momentos - ¿Qué te parece el domingo en la tarde? Ya estaré libre entonces.

\- ¿El domingo?

\- Si, a eso de las cinco en las Hamburguesas El eructo ¿Estará bien? ¿O prefieres un día con un poco más de anticipación?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos del otro lado de la línea. Finalemte y después de otro suspiro por parte del Moreno, este contestó.

\- Esta bien Lincoln. Hablaré con los chicos. Creo que podremos vernos finalmente.

\- Gracias Clyde.

\- No es nada amigo. No me vayas a defraudar - lo último lo dijo con un tono que pudo incómodo a Lincoln.

\- Eso nunca amigo.

\- Adiós Lincoln.

\- Adios.

Finalmente cuelga el teléfono, dejándolo a un lado y volviendo su mirada a sus lectores.

\- Como pueden ver Clyde y yo seguimos siendo amigos después de todo este tiempo. No sólo el, toda la pandilla a logrado seguir unida; ya saben: Rusty, Liam, Zach e incluso Stella. Se que le dije a Clyde que no los había ido a ver por trabajo, pero no es del todo cierto. No me malentiendan, no es que no quiera verlos, pero estos últimos meses estuve muy al tanto de esta reunión a demás de mis hermanas, claro. Las he apoyado en lo que puedo cuando necesitan una mano.

Nuevamente volvió a acostarse en su cama, dispuesto a dormir toda la noche.

\- Bien, creo que ya están al tanto de todo... - se quedó pensativo unos momentos, mirando al techo con las manos bajo la cabeza - No se si me haya faltado algo, pero si quieren saber, no duden en preguntarme - dio un bostezo - Pero será cuando despierte. Buenas noches chicos.

Se terminó de acomodar para por fin caer en brazos de Morfeo. Nesesitaba descansar, manada sería un día importante donde finalmente vería a su familia reunida, aunque el no sabía que esa reunión iba a jugar un papel crucial en su vida.


	2. La previa

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, perdónenos la tardanza pero ya saben que la calidad requiere trabajo y tiempo. Esperamos que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

_El increíble Lincoln Loud se encontraba rondando por la ciudad desde las alturas. Con ayuda de su telaraña lograba columpiarse por entre los altos edificios de la ciudad. Llevaba con él su cámara, para lograr tomar fotografías de sí mismo en acción para entregar a su jefe, en el diario más importante de la ciudad._

_Pronto, su sentido arácnido lo alertó al sentir peligro, justo antes de ver como una pared era derrumbada, producto de una explosión en el Banco de la ciudad. Rápidamente fue al lugar del siniestro, donde varios sujetos armados salían por entre los escombros con múltiples bolsas cargadas de dinero._

_Sin pensarlo, Lincoln arrojó algo de tela entre un poste de luz y la fachada de un edificio cercano donde después aprovechó para arrojar su cámara con el disparador en automático._

_Empezó su actuación. Disparó a los criminales para inmovilizarlos, a la vez que volteaba por momentos a la cámara para que pudiera verse al increíble hombre araña en acción._

_Cuando finalmente se hubo encargado de los malhechores, escuchó como en la lejanía empezaban a aparecer sirenas, posiblemente de patrullas y ambulancias que habían sido enviadas a ver qué ocurría. El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras Lincoln aprovechaba para tomar su cámara de entre las alturas, pero poco a poco el sonido fue cambiando a uno más fuerte y molesto que le hizo tratar de cubrirse las orejas para acallarlo hasta que finalmente..._

Despertó.

Cada mañana, cuando suena finalmente el despertador, se desata una lucha de proporciones descomunales en la mente de uno y esta vez no era la excepción. Lincoln Loud se debatía entre seguir durmiendo, soñando que era un conocido superhéroe que salvaba a la ciudad o levantarse de su cama, alejándose del calor de sus cobijas a la vez que revivía el dolor en sus músculos, causado por las largas jornadas de trabajo a las que era sometido.

Por desgracia, aquella mañana tenía un compromiso muy importante que no podía evitar o posponer, por lo que no podía quedarse en cama por más que la idea lo tentase. Era un pequeño sacrificio que haría por el bienestar de su familia, igual que hacía cuando era niño.

Se giró en la cama, quedando boca arriba. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se estiraba un poco.

\- Bien Lincoln. Otro día, otro dolor de espalda - mencionó con pesar, a la vez que de un movimiento lograba incorporarse en la cama.

Estiró su espalda y sus brazos hacia el techo, haciendo que sus vértebras tronaran provocándole un dolor momentáneo. Posteriormente pasó a girar y tronar su cuello para terminar de desperezarse mientras se provocaba más dolor que alivio.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su cocina para tomar una buena raza de café para eliminar los restos de sueño. Descalzo, se dirigió al lavamanos, donde mojó su rostro con agua fría antes de dedicarse a afeitarse y cepillarse los dientes. Cuando tomó el enjuague bucal, noto qué nuevamente no tenía hilo dental; fácilmente pudo imaginarse a su madre regañarlo por ese pequeño detalle.

Se secó el rostro con la toalla y pasó a buscar su atuendo en el armario. Este ya lo tenía preparado con anticipación, tratándose de una camisa a rayas azules, un pantalón formal de color negro, un saco azul marino y una corbata a juego, diferente a su típico polo naranja y jeans. Lo colocó todo en la cama, evitando arrugarlo para poder sacar una bata de baño color naranja y una toalla blanca.

Cuando se hubo cambiado la ropa por la bata, tomó sus cosas y salió al corredor. Resultaba ser que en aquel edificio, las regaderas eran comunitarias, estando sólo una por piso. Al estar frente a la puerta del baño, tocó para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie.

De la puerta de a lado salió el señor Ditcovich en bata. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera reaccionar, el hombre lo arrimó para abrir la puerta y adentrarse al baño.

\- ¡Oh! Por favor - dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza incrédulo por lo que le acababan de hacer.

Antes de regresar a su habitación a esperar que se desocupara la ducha, el señor Ditcovich asomó la cabeza y miró al albino.

\- ¿Renta? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido, esperando que el chico le pagara.

Lincoln por su parte, sólo entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

/

Después de haberse bañado y cambiado, Lincoln se dirigió al taller donde había dejado su auto.

\- Su auto presentaba muchas fallas señor Loud - comentó el joven mecánico mientras limpiaba sus manos con una franela - Los rings de los cauchos delanteros estaban deteriorados y eso causaba el molesto ruido que me decía. Las bujías del motor estaban salidas y sin presión, la bomba de agua tenía fisuras que ocasionaron el sobrecalentamiento del motor y el crochet estaba desgastado. Tuve que reemplazar varias piezas por nuevas y me temo que tendré que cobrarle por ellas.

Lincoln ya lo veía venir, pero no por eso pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio a la vez que daba un pequeño gruñido.

\- Y, ¿Cuánto será de todo eso?

\- Pues... - el mecánico empezó a hacer cuentas - Por el crochet nuevo son 200 dólares, por los dos rings son cincuenta por cada uno. Por cubrir los daños de la bomba serían otros cien incluyendo el material; y por los pernos nuevos que tuve que colocarle a las bujías ya que los otros estaban oxidados serían cincuenta dólares más otros cincuenta por el chequeo. Eso nos daría... 500 dólares.

\- ¿¡Que!? - no pudo evitar gritar por la cantidad de dinero que debía pagar.

El joven mecánico retrocedió un paso, temiendo una mala reacción del peliblanco.

\- Tenga en cuenta que su auto es un modelo bastante antiguo ya señor Loud, y conseguir las piezas para hoy no fue cosa sencilla - explicó nervioso el chico.

Lincoln suspiró resignado. Sacó su billetera y pagó lo debido para sacar finalmente su auto del taller. Se trataba de un Toyota Corolla 2013, color blanco. Para esas altura a prácticamente se trataba de un fósil con ruedas.

Aún así, a Lincoln no le interesaba conseguir aquel Ford Explorer 2032 que todos querían. Mientras su auto aún pudiera llevarlo a donde quisiera, era suficiente para él.

Una vez entre las calles, se dirigió al centro comercial donde se apresuró en hacer las compras para la comida que haría para sus hermanas, pues esa había sido la forma de convencer a varias de ellas de asistir: con buena comida preparada por él. Por suerte había hecho previamente una lista de todo lo que necesitaría, por lo que le tomó menos de una hora conseguirlo todo.

Con las provisiones en la parte de atrás del auto, se puso en camino a casa de Luna. Después de haber recorrido un par de calles, volvió un momento la mirada hacia sus lectores, lo que le provocó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey! Hola de nuevo - continuó con la mirada al frente para evitar cualquier incidente, pero por momentos volvía la cabeza hacia el lugar del copiloto - ¿Que tal su mañana? Parece que ustedes ya están al tanto de la mía. Una típica mañana de Lincoln Loud - rió con amargura - Ahora mismo me dirijo a casa de Luna, por el parque Holland, en la zona playera del lago Michigan. Se supone que la reunión es hasta la tarde - miró su reloj de pulsera; aún no daban si quiera las once - Pero conociendo a Luna, seguramente olvidó que la reunión era hoy y no habrá hecho nada por arreglar la casa... o a ella. Así que iré a hacer el almuerzo y de paso a ayudarle en lo que pueda para que todo esté presentable para cuando el resto llegue.

Soltó un pesado suspiro. Sentía que últimamente lo hacía demasiado, e incluso se comparaba un poco con Lucy.

\- Cambiando de tema, parece que ayer deje todo en claro en cuanto a lo que había pasado en estos dieciséis años. ¿No hay ninguna duda?

Esperó un momento a la respuesta mientras giraba en un cruce, evitando por poco a un idiota que se había pasado el alto.

\- Estúpido - dijo entre dientes mientras continuaba con su camino. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y volvió a ver a su audiencia de reojo - Parece que no hay ninguna entonces. Una lástima. Me hubiera gustado poder seguir charlando con ustedes durante el camino como en los viejos tiempos, y para que no se me hiciera tan largo el viaje de una hora hasta allá, pero parece que me tendré que ir en silencio.

Dando un último suspiro, aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible a casa de Luna.

/

La casa de su hermana mayor se encontraba en una zona residencial bastante exclusiva. Se trataba de un edificio de dos plantas bastante amplio, pintado de blanco, con techo de tejas y enormes ventanales que dejaban entrar toda la luz. Sin duda se trataba de un lugar hermoso.

Al llegar finalmente, estacionó el auto frente al garaje, importándole poco si dejaba encerrado el auto de su hermana. Se dirigió a la puerta y tocó, esperando que alguien le atendiera. Al notar que nadie lo haría, tomó la única piedra que había sobre el tapete para sacar de su interior la llave de repuesto que había dejado Luna. En cuanto abrió la puerta, dejó la llave en su lugar y la piedra decidió dejarla a un lado, sobre el césped para que no luciera tan sospechosa.

La casa estaba a oscuras, con todas las cortinas corridas; al encender las luces, Lincoln no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado ante la escena.

La distribución de la casa le recordaba un tanto a su antiguo hogar, aunque con mucho más espacio que el que tenía aquella casa de los suburbios. La sala estaba cubierta de basura en su totalidad; envases de comida, envoltorios, decenas de botellas de cerveza y algún que otro tipo de licor. El piano de cola que poseía su hermana se encontraba sepultado entre ropa sucia que Lincoln dudaba, pertenecía a su hermana. Junto a este, la guitarra eléctrica de Luna se encontraba salpicada de comida y de otros fluidos que el albino no deseaba conocer su procedencia.

Incluso las paredes y cuadros se encontraban salpicadas de cerveza y comida, arruinando así por completo lo que en antaño había sido una bonita sala con chimenea y balcón.

Al ver aquello, Lincoln no pudo si no sentirse decepcionado ante la vida que había tomado su hermana mayor. En su juventud jamás pensó que Luna terminaría de aquella forma, menos cuando aún tenía a su banda.

Sacudió la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía. Habría esperado que Luna hubiera preparado todo para la reunión, o por lo menos que no hubiera dejado su casa patas arriba, pero parecía que tal y como había sospechado, lo había olvidado.

\- ¡Luna! - gritó en dirección a las escaleras - ¡Soy yo, Lincoln!

Al no recibir respuesta, decidió subir un par de peldaños, evitando en todo momento tocar el pasamanos donde había más ropa, antes de llamarla otra vez.

\- ¡Luna!

Se escucho una puerta abrirse y quejido lamentable desde la segunda planta.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó la músico con voz pastosa.

\- ¡Lincoln!

Se escucharon pasos de manera lenta, casi arrastrándose. Frente a las escaleras, finalmente apareció Luna, con su playera púrpura que hacía de pijama y aparentemente sin nada abajo. Ella lucía adormilada, con rastros de maquillaje en el rostro.

\- ¿Cuál Lincoln?

\- ¿Cómo que cuál Lincoln? - devolvió la pregunta, indignado - Tu hermano menor, Lincoln Loud... Baja un momento ¿Quieres?

La chica bajó de una manera en extremo lenta, dejando en ridículo a cualquier perezoso. Lincoln bajó igualmente los dos peldaños que había subido para esperarla en la entrada. Mientras más se acercaba, Lincoln pudo notar que desprendía un olor nada agradable entre alcohol y a algo más que prefería ignorar.

\- ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa Lincoln? - preguntó la joven mujer en cuanto estuvo frente a su hermano.

Se notaba que con dificultad lograba mantenerse en pie y que la luz parecía molestarle.

\- Luna, lo de la piedra falsa sólo funciona si la dejas junto a otras piedras, no sobre el tapete - respondió el peliblanco cruzandose de brazos ante la lamentable imagen que tenía enfrente. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que su hermana tenía una resaca de los mil demonios.

\- Si, pero si uno esta ebrio verá más piedras y no sabrá cuál es la correcta - comentó la chica, como si aquello fuera el mejor truco del mundo - Ahora... ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

\- Vine a ayudarte a preparar todo para la reunión de hoy.

\- ¿Qué reunión?

Lincoln empezaba a exasperarse.

\- La reunión de hermanos que haríamos hoy en tu casa, Luna.

\- Eso no puede ser. No es hoy.

\- Por supuesto que es hoy.

\- No, no puede ser hoy. ¡Tú dijiste que me avisarías!

\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Te estuve marcando y te dejé varios mensajes recordándole que sería éste sábado!

\- ¡Yo confirmaré eso!

Enojada, o quizá sólo molesta por que la despertaran, Luna se dirigió a la sala, donde tomó unos pantalones de entre todo el tiradero de dónde sacó una pulsera holográfica: la nueva Apple-Bracelet. Lincoln se preguntó por unos momentos como la había conseguido, pues apenas saldría al mercado.

De la pulsera se desplegó una pantalla holográfica que Luna no tardó en empezar a revisar en busca de los mensajes de su hermano. Al colocarse tras de ella para ver lo que hacía, Lincoln pudo notar que Luna había bloqueado su número, por lo que al desbloquearlo se pudieron ver las decenas de mensajes que le había dejado con fechas desde un mes atrás.

Lincoln soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras que Luna reía nerviosa.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Tenías razón Lincoln - para estas alturas, el muchacho ya tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo - Parece que lo olvide. En fin, sé tendrá que cancelar todo Lincoln, lo siento, será otro día.

\- ¡Oh, no! Ni lo pienses - Lincoln se mantuvo firme - Estuve planeando esto durante meses y no permitiré que...

\- ¡Luna! - la voz de una chica lo interrumpió.

Bajando las escaleras se encontraba una mujer rubia, posiblemente de la edad de su hermana. Al igual que ella, sólo llevaba una playera holgada para cubrirse y tras de ella apareció un muchacho de cabello oscuro y tez clara que llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y lo que parecían ser unas medias en vez de pantalones.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, donde tomaron sus pertenencias.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda Querida, fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido en meses - comentó la mujer mientras se ponía su pantalón y se despedía de beso de Luna al igual que el hombre que no dejaba de sonreír - Quisiéramos quedarnos, pero Steve y yo debemos ir a trabajar. Además, parece que tienes buena compañía - dijo a la vez que veía a Lincoln - Te llamaremos si necesitamos de nuevo tu ayuda. ¡Chao!

Dicho esto, ambos sujetos salieron, dejando solos a los hermanos Loud. Por su parte, Lincoln dedicó una mirada acusatoria a su hermana.

\- ¿Algo qué quieras explicar?

\- Pues yo, eh... yo... ¿Hacía terapia de pareja?

\- ¿Cómo que ter...? Olvídalo, no quiero saber - por su salud mental, eso sería lo mejor - Como te estaba diciendo, que lo olvidaras - más bien, que lo ignorara - No es excusa para no llevar a cabo la reunión. Además, tengo un plan.

\- ¿Cerraras la boca y me dejarás dormir?

Lincoln rodó los ojos.

\- No, prepararé el almuerzo mientras tú te vas a arreglar...

\- Wow, wow, wow - interrumpió Luna con ademanes exagerados - Detente un momento "Master Chef". ¿Almuerzo? No mencionaste nada sobre un almuerzo.

\- Eso venía en los mensajes que te envié y que ignoraste - dijo con cansancio - Descuida, ya compre todo y me encargaré de lo que pueda. ¿Y tú ama de llaves? Puede que necesite algo de ayuda.

\- Si, bueno - Luna se rascó la nuca - Creo que habrá un problema con eso. Ella renunció.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - al grito de su hermano la lastimó, Lincoln trató de bajar un poco el tono - ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

\- La semana pasada. Dijo algo como que la vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla limpiando el desastre de una parrandera borracha sin oficio ni beneficio.

\- ¿En serio dijo eso?

\- De hecho, lo dijo con muchas más groserías que ahora no recuerdo y con su extraño acento, pero básicamente era eso.

\- Madre mía...

Lincoln no podía creer en lo que se había metido. Entendía perfectamente las razones de la señora de haber renunciado, pero hubiera agradecido su ayuda en esos momentos para tener todo para esa misma tarde.

Respiró hondo, tratando de pensar. Si se organizaba, estaba seguro de que podría arreglárselas para arreglar la casa (al menos la planta baja), tener lista la comida y hacer que Luna estuviera presentable.

\- Ok, no importa. Será más trabajo para mí, pero puedo resolverlo - dijo después de haber soltado el aire que contenía - Necesito que subas y te cambies. La reunión es a las cinco...

\- ¿Es hasta tan tarde? - interrumpió Luna - Relájate hermano, aún hay tiempo de sobra. Así que aprovecharé para tomar una pequeña siesta...

Al decir aquello, la castaña se dirigió a las escaleras con el propósito de dormir un rato más. Imaginando que aquella siesta podría terminar convirtiéndose en un largo sueño de varias horas, Lincoln la detuvo a medio camino, sujetándola de la mano.

\- ¡Ah, no! Ni creas que te dejaré dormir, señorita - la jaló un poco para hacerla voltear - Nuestras hermanas van a llegar a las cinco, así que te vas a bañar ahora y a cambiar para estar presentable. Después te bajas a ayudarme.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Ahora! - dijo con tono autoritario, sobresaltado a su hermana.

\- Esta bien, está bien - Luna se sobraba la cabeza - Ya oí "papá"

Subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación. Lincoln aprovechó para ir a su auto por las bolsas para dejarlas en la cocina. Por suerte, ésta no se encontraba tan mal como la sala o el comedor, pero aún así Lincoln tendría trabajo por hacer. Estaba por sacar las cosas cuando pensó en lo que estaría haciendo su hermana.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, encontrando a Luna sobre su cama, durmiendo. Debió verlo venir. Buscó entre las cosas (desastre) de su hermana, ignorando por completo lo que encontraba entre la ropa y basura del lugar hasta que finalmente encontró una corneta. Eso le bastaría.

Con cautela se acercó a la castaña mientras la veía dormir. Acercó la corneta a su oído, accionándola a la vez que gritaba:

\- ¡ARRIBA!

Por el ruido y la impresión, Luna terminó cayendo de la cama, con el corazón en la garganta.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios ocurre contigo!?

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre conmigo?! ¡Debería preguntarte eso a ti! ¡Te pedí que por favor te fueras a bañar y en vez de eso te encuentro acostada! - gritó exasperado - ¡Ahora, ve!

\- Nunca dijiste "por favor"

\- ¡YA!

Luna obedeció a regañadientes, tomando de manera rápida su toalla. Una vez Lincoln se cercioró que hubo entrado al baño, empezó a bajar las escaleras.

\- Creo que pueden ver a lo que me refería cuando hablé de Luna - se dirigió a sus lectores - No me gusta admitirlo, pero ella es un total desastre, bebiendo todo el día y "atendiendo" a otros - hizo comillas con los dedos, haciendo alusión a lo que acababa de pasar con aquella pareja - He tratado de ayudarla, pero ella simplemente no se deja, diciendo cosas como: "Es mi vida Lincoln", "No es problema tuyo" o "Lo haré cuando yo quiera". Ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarla.

Dio un suspiro.

\- Por eso espero que en la reunión de hoy, no sólo ella, que todos podamos resolver nuestros problemas.

Cuando hubo terminado de bajar las escaleras, se percató de que no sonaba el agua caer antes de regañarse a sí mismo.

\- ¡Imbécil!

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al baño. Por suerte ella no había puesto el seguro y al entrar, Lincoln encontró a su hermana dormida sobre el tapete del baño, usando la toalla de almohada.

Nuevamente utilizó la corneta que aún llevaba en la mano para despertarla.

\- ¡ARRIBA!

Una vez más ella se despertó totalmente alterada. Esta vez, Lincoln se quedó en el baño hasta comprobar que se había metido a la regadera.

/

Habiendo pasado ya varias horas donde Lincoln se las arregló para limpiar y ventilar por completo la sala, el comedor y hubo preparado múltiples platillos para sus hermanas, dignos de un restaurante de tres estrellas junto con un pequeño postre que se dio el tiempo de hacer, terminó colocando todo en bandejas sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras pensaba en si hubiese sido mejor idea quedarse con su padre en el restaurante en vez de seguir su sueño de ser dibujante.

Estaba terminando de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa cuando vio a Luna bajar. Llevaba un hermoso vestido a las rodillas, con corte corazón, sin mangas color morado. Traía unos tacones bajos a juego y un par de pulseras en las muñecas como complemento.

\- Me veo ridícula - dijo al llegar a la estancia donde Lincoln no dejaba de admirarla, pensando en que había hecho una buena elección para su hermana.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Te ves hermosa.

\- Parezco quinceañera.

Lincoln rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno, para mi te ves hermosa. Ahora, quita esa actitud tan negativa, las demás ya están por llegar. Esto será inolvidable.

\- Si bueno, en cuanto tome uno de estos, te mostraré como lo olvido todo - dijo a la vez que tomaba una botella de vodka medio llena que se encontraba en la mesita de la sala y que Lincoln había olvidado recoger.

\- ¡Oh, no! Ni lo pienses. Hoy no vas a beber ni una gota de alcohol - dijo a la vez que le arrebatada la botella.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y por qué no?

Por un momento Lincoln imagino que a Luna le sonaba aquello como algo peor que perder su brazo.

\- Porque quiero que al menos por hoy te vean sobria y decente... Además que eres bastante odiosa e impertinente cuando estas ebria - dijo eso último entre dientes. Aún así, Luna lo escuchó.

\- Bueno, lo puedo ser más estando sobria, al menos si bebo tendré una excusa. Ahora, devuélvemela.

Trató de arrebatarle la botella de las manos, pero su hermano fue más rápido para esquivarla. Antes de que volviera a intentar algo, Lincoln abrió la botella y tiró su contenido sobre una de las plantas que tenía Luna en la estancia.

\- ¿¡Qué hiciste Lincoln!?

\- Asegurarme de que te mantengas sobria - dijo mientras dejaba nuevamente la botella en la sala - No tomaras nada de alcohol mientras estés con nuestras hermanas.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga entonces todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Qué tal convivir con tu Familia, para variar?

\- Claro, eso suena muy estimulante.

Lincoln estaba por seguir discutiendo pero el sonido del timbre llamó la atención de ambos hermanos. Las demás habían llegado por fin.

\- Ya están aquí - dijo Lincoln sonriente. Luna sólo giró los ojos por la obviedad - Si quieres, ve al comedor, yo las recibo.

Luna lo obedeció, dirigiéndose al comedor antes de que volviera a escuchar a su hermano hablar.

\- Por cierto, escondí las demás botellas que tenías donde jamás puedas encontrarlas, espero que no te moleste - dijo con tono burlón.

Luna tronó la lengua. Esta iba a ser una muy larga reunión.

Lincoln por su parte se acomodó un poco el cuello de la camisa y la corbata antes de decidirse a abrir la puerta, después de haber sonado nuevamente el timbre. Tras la puerta estaban dos de sus hermanas mayores.

\- ¡Lori, Leni! - saludó a sus hermanas con un beso en la mejilla, gesto que ellas imitaron - Que alegría verlas - se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a ambas mujeres pasar.

\- Lo mismo digo Lincoln - respondió Lori con una pequeña sonrisa. Llevaba un traje formal bastante elegante color azul cielo; Leni por su parte llevaba un conjunto aguamarina muy bonito, estilo setentero con un suéter blanco.

\- Hola Linky, que bueno verte - saludo la segunda mayor

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido? - preguntó el hombre, miró a Lori - ¿Qué tal la familia?

\- Oh, ya sabes - contestó Lori - Con un jefe idiota no hay buenas nuevas - Lincoln sonrió, sabía lo que quería decir - Laria ha estado algo intranquila últimamente y Bobby sigue trabajando en la Bodega.

\- Ya veo, ¿Y qué hay de ti Leni? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Todo muy bien Linky - sonrió afable - Justo ayer vinieron unas personas de caridad a ver mis diseños. Se llevaron algunos de mis trajes para poder verlos mejor, según me dijeron. Yo creo que se verán Di-vi-nos con ellos, aunque no sé cuándo me los devuelvan.

\- Dudo que te los devuelvan querida Leni - una voz un poco aguda se escuchó detrás de ambas mujeres - Ellos se los robaron y dudo mucho que fuera por caridad.

\- ¡Lola! - Lincoln se sorprendió al ver a su hermana entrar por la puerta abierta tanto como por lo que dijo.

Llevaba una hermosa blusa rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros junto con una falda blanca algo corta.

\- No seas boba Lola. No eran ladrones, los ladrones no se visten tan bien como esos sujetos. Además, estaban tan felices con los trajes, que salieron corriendo de felicidad de la tienda y nunca trataron de robar el dinero.

\- Eso fue porque yo activé la alarma.

\- Si bueno... - Lori interrumpió, tomando a su hermana menor inmediata del brazo - Será mejor que vayamos yendo al comedor Leni - se la llevó con ella mientras ambas seguían el delicioso aroma que salía de la habitación.

\- Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que no le han terminado de robar toda la tienda con lo inocente que es - dijo Lola dando un par de pasos más dentro de la casa en dirección a su hermano mayor.

\- Bueno, supongo que es porque tiene una maravillosa hermana menor que se preocupa por ella, la defiende y le ayuda - respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa mientras abría los brazos para abrazar a su hermanita, ella se apresuró a corresponder - Me alegra que vinieras Lola, ¿Qué tal la Universidad?

Lola se deshizo del abrazo antes de responder.

\- Aburrido como siempre - respondió con su típico tono de superioridad - Aunque este año por fin me gradúo.

\- ¿En serio? Esas son buenas noticias Lola, ¡Felicidades!

\- Gracias - dijo tratando de aparentar poca importancia a las felicitaciones de su hermano - En cuanto me gradúe, empezaré a trabajar formalmente con Leni, aunque eso no me impedirá seguir participado en concursos de belleza - hizo un ademán con su cabello para mostrar su punto - Por cierto Linky, acabo de ganar el certamen de "Señorita ambientalista de Royal Woods" por sexto año consecutivo.

Lincoln estaba por volver a felicitarla cuando un gruñido de molestia llamó su atención. Tras de su hermana, apareció una chica exactamente igual a ella sin contar la vestimenta: camisa blanca de manga corta junto con un overol y gorra roja como los que usaba en su infancia. Se trataba de Lana.

\- ¿A caso no puedes dejar pasar un solo día sin contar siempre lo mismo? - preguntó la gemela mayor al entrar por la puerta - Ése concurso pasó hace más de dos semanas.

\- El preguntó y yo respondí - Lola se alzó de hombros mientras le dedicaba una mirada severa a su hermana.

\- Lincoln preguntó por la escuela, no por tus certámenes.

\- Creo que Lincoln tiene el derecho a saber sobre su hermana favorita y como logra vencer a todas sus adversarias en los concursos de belleza de Royal Woods.

\- Pero no en los de Michigan - respondió con burla. Eso había sido un golpe bajo para la diva.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - sus ojos echaban chispas.

\- Nada, nada - respondió Lana con desinterés - Sólo decía que quizá tu éxito no sea tanto si aún no logra salir del Estado.

\- ¡¿Qué!? - Lola trató de tranquilizarse un segundo para responder a su hermana - ¡Pues si no mal recuerdo, no soy yo la que terminó siendo expulsada de la Universidad en su segundo año y ahora trabaja en un horrendo taller lleno de suciedad!

\- ¡Pues a diferencia de su Alteza - dijo con sarcasmo - Yo al menos trato de salir adelante saliendo de mi zona de confort y buscando nuevos horizontes mientras que tu ni siquiera sales de la ciudad por miedo...

\- ¿¡Miedo!? ¡Yo no le temo a nada! ¡Y mucho menos a...!

\- ¡Ya basta! - finalmente, viendo que la pelea estaba creciendo demasiado y posiblemente terminaría en golpes, Lincoln decidió intervenir, colocándose entre sus dos hermanas - Escuchen bien ustedes dos. El día de hoy no quiero ninguna pelea entre ustedes, ¿Está claro? Ya no teniente seis o doce años para pelearse de esta manera. Ya son adultas así que compórtense como tal y arreglen sus problemas de manera civilizada. ¿Entendieron?

Ambas gemelas agacharon la cabeza ante el regaño.

\- Si Lincoln - dijeron al unísono.

\- Lola, ¿Por qué no vas con el resto al comedor?

Sabiendo que aquello lo decía para que ambas se separaran unos momentos para evitar más peleas y de paso poder saludar a Lana, Lola se dirigió a donde las demás de mala gana, pues habría querido seguir hablando con su hermano mayor.

Cuando Lola se hubo retirado y Lincoln escuchó como saludaba a la "anfitriona", se volvió hacia su hermana para darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

\- Es bueno verte Lana. Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

\- Sabes que no puedo resistirme a una buena comida Linc - respondió con burla - Menos si se trata de la tuya.

Lincoln sonrió.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas en el taller?

\- Van mejorando. Aún hay algunos que son bastante recelosos cuando saben que yo trabajo ahí, pero cada vez va más gente. ¡Oh! Y recientemente contrataron a un chico nuevo para ayudar y resulta que se trata de Skippy, ¿Lo recuerdas? - Lincoln asintió, recordaba al amigo de la infancia de su hermana - Que loco, ¿no?

\- Me alegra saber que todo va mejorando. ¿No quieres pasar? En el comedor hay algunas botanas que preparé.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Gracias Lincoln.

Lana corrió al comedor por esas botanas mientras que Lincoln iba a cerrar la puerta, pero vio cómo su hermana Luan se acercaba por el camino de la entrada hasta la puerta con actitud decaída. Ella llevaba un atuendo bastante casual. Jeans, blusa blanca y chaleco amarillo.

\- ¡Luan! ¿Cómo se encuentra mi comediante favorita? - saludó cuando ella ya estaba frente a él.

\- No muy bien - contestó ella dándole un rápido abrazo a su hermano antes de adentrarse en la casa. Lincoln la siguió con la mirada antes de volverse a sus lectores.

\- Creo que olvidé mencionarlo, Luan lleva un par de meses con esa actitud decaída. No ha dicho mucho al respecto, por lo que espero que no sea nada grave. De momento, sólo trato de apoyarla en lo más que pueda.

Lincoln ya había cerrado la puerta cuando escuchó a alguien tocar de manera brusca. Al abrir, se encontró con su hermana Lynn con una expresión no tan amigable. Ella traía su ropa deportiva roja de siempre.

\- ¡Lynn! Que bueno que pudiste venir, ¿Cómo está... ?

La deportista lo interrumpió colocando su índice sobre sus labios a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

\- Ni una palabra más Lincoln. No estoy de humor. Esta fue una mala semana y sólo quiero comer.

Dicho esto, se volvió hacia el comedor, ignorando el hecho de que Lincoln quería abrazarla. Él ya había bajado el brazo tras soltar un suspiro de resignación cuando sintió como su hermana le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla. Al voltear a verla, sorprendido, ella ya estaba entrando al comedor, saludando al resto.

Nuevamente estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando escuchó a alguien saludarlo, dándole un tremendo susto.

\- Hola Lincoln.

\- ¡Lucy! - casi gritó a la vez que se sostenía el pecho - Maldición, casi me da un ataque. ¿De dónde saliste?

No quiso sonar tan brusco para su hermana menor, pero de verdad lo había sorprendido.

\- Venía junto a Lynn. ¿No me viste?

Su respuesta fue una risa nerviosa por parte del albino seguido de un "lo lamento" quedo.

\- *Suspiro* Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada a ser ignorada por los mortales, aún si se trata de mi propia sangre.

Imitando a su hermana mayor, Lucy dio un beso a Lincoln en la otra mejilla antes de ir al comedor.

Al volver la vista hacia enfrente, pudo notar un auto Sable azul estacionado en medio de la calle; la conductora, una chica morena lo estaba saludando. Lincoln se acercó para poder saludar a la amiga y compañera de Lisa: Darcy Helmandollar.

Ella por su parte, salió del auto y abrió la puerta trasera de donde salió Lisa con la atención puesta en su libreta. Llevaba puesta su típica bata blanca, algo chamuscada en las mangas. Sin despedirse, fue en dirección a su hermano que esperaba saludarla.

\- Hola Lisa, cuanto tiempo sin...

\- No hablo, en la Zona.

Dicho esto, pasó de largo al albino y se adentró en la casa. Lincoln se volvió a la morena que se encontraba recargada en la puerta del conductor.

\- ¿La "Zona"? - preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia la chica.

Darcy se alzó de hombros.

\- Es "Un espacio mental donde nada ni nadie puede molestarla mientras se concentra en alguna de sus investigaciones" o algo así entendí.

\- Ya veo - respondió no muy seguro de entender del todo. Sonrió a la morena - Me da gusto verte Darcy. Gracias por traerla.

\- No es nada Lincoln. Para serte sincera, ya me estaba cansando de tanta condescendencia de su parte.

\- Me imagino. Veré que puedo hacer al respecto - Darcy asintió - Por cierto, ¿Cómo lograste convencerla de venir? Que recuerde, ella decía que si quisiera perder su tiempo en trivialidades sociales iría a un bar deportivo.

Lincoln sabía que no era nada fácil tratar con su hermana genio, tampoco convencerla de hacer algo que no fuera de su interés. La única que la conocía lo suficiente como para lograrlo era Darcy.

Ella soltó una risita.

\- Si, lo sé. Me lo ha dicho algunas veces. Tuve que amenazarla con colocar un calcetín sucio dentro de su laboratorio y arruinar sus experimentos para que accediera a venir.

Ahora fue Lincoln quien se permitió reír.

\- Muchas gracias Darcy. Te debo una.

Darcy volvió a entrar a su coche, encendiendo el motor y viendo a su amigo por la ventanilla.

\- No es nada Lincoln.

\- Recuerda venir por ella a las ocho.

\- De acuerdo, vendré a las nueve.

\- ¿Qué? No, Darcy, dije a las...

No terminó, la chica aceleró a fondo, dejando atrás al albino junto a unas marcas de neumático en el pavimento.

\- ...ocho.

Lincoln volvió a suspirar, resignado. Antes de adentrarse en el hogar de su hermana, escucho el inconfundible sonido de un motor gastado y dañado por el tiempo; ahora, ese sonido, en vez de fastidiarlo o enojarlo, le provocaba un sentimiento de nostalgia. Pronto, Vanzilla se estacionó frente a él.

De la vieja can familiar salió una joven que todavía no llegaba a sus veinte. De cabello rubio y con un bonito vestido lila con detalles en morado y negro, se trataba de la menor de todos los Loud: Lily.

\- ¡Lincoln! - en cuanto vio a su hermano, corrió a su encuentro, abrazándolo.

Él por su parte, se permitió cargarla y hacerla girar un par de veces, causando la risa de la rubia. Una vez la dejó en el suelo, volvieron a darse un fuerte abrazo, esta vez más breve.

\- ¡Lily! ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña bebé? - dijo con tono burlón a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza, evitando despeinarla mucho.

Ella hizo un puchero que no evitó que su hermano notará su sonrisa a la vez que alejaba su mano.

\- ¡Lincoln! - lo regañó acomodándose el fleco - Ya tengo diecisiete años, no soy una bebé.

\- Para mí siempre serás la pequeña bebé a la que le encantaba pasearse por la casa sin su pañal.

\- ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas en voz alta! - la menor empezó a golpearlo en el brazo, bastante sonrojada por la declaración del albino que sólo reía ante la escena.

Ya más tranquila, siguió a Lincoln al enorme hogar de su hermana mayor mientras conversaban.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la pequeña rubia - ¿A cuántas lograste convencer?

\- Lo creas o no Lily, todas vinieron.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - exclamó asombrada. Lincoln asintió.

\- Sip. Logré convencer a todas. Tenía mis dudas con Lisa pero Darcy me ayudó con ella. Aunque lo difícil fue con Luna; obviamente no recordó que era hoy la reunión, pero el que fuera en su casa me dio la ventaja para ocuparme de ella.

\- ¿Es por eso que la reunión fue en su casa?

\- Exacto. Así ella estaría presente en la reunión y de paso estaría "presentable". ¿Entiendes?

Ambos rieron, pensando que a Luan le hubiera gustado y posiblemente lo habría pedido usar.

\- Además - agregó Lincoln - Es una bonita casa... Claro, si la limpias.

Lily volvió a reír.

\- Oye Lincoln. ¿De verdad crees que esto funcionará para unirlas de nuevo?

\- Por supuesto. Tengo un plan, ¿Recuerdas? - Lincoln sonrió confiado - El primer paso era lograr tenerlas a todas en un mismo lugar. Segundo, mantener un buen ambiente con ayuda de la comida que prepare especialmente para todas - al decir esto, Lily no pudo evitar imaginar el banquete que debió prepararse hermano para todas. La boca se le hizo agua - Finalmente, hablaremos sobre nuestras vidas y lo infelices que somos con ellas. Habrá lágrimas de por medio antes de que todos decidamos cambiar y realizar una promesa entre todos de cambiar las cosas, empezando por nuestras actitudes. Todo terminará con un abrazo grupal como los de antes y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Lincoln sonrió confiado al terminar de explicar su plan, Lily por su parte esperaba poder pensar de manera tan positiva como su hermano.

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara Lincoln?

\- Tranquila Lily. Todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

\- Porque somos hermanos, Lily. Estas cosas siempre pasan en familias como la nuestra. Siempre hay malos momentos y malos entendidos entre nosotros pero siempre son solo cosas pasajeras. Al final, siempre encontramos la manera de volver a acercarnos. Siempre.

\- Ok, dices una vez más "siempre" y te rompo la cara.

Lincoln soltó una carcajada ante la amenaza, Lily sólo río un poco al respecto.

\- Está bien. ¿Te parece si mejor entramos a saludar al resto?

\- Me parece - concordó la menor.

Ambos entraron finalmente a la casa, confíando en que su plan iba a salir bien. No saben lo equivocados que estaban.

**N/A: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo pues ambos pusimos mucho de nuestra. Primero que nada quiero tomar este tiempo para decir una cosa: En el primer capítulo yo (Regamers10) noté que se acreditaba completamente la obra y ese un detalle que me molestó un poco. Si bien, la idea original es de mi propiedad al igual que la mayor parte de lo escrito, es innegable el gran aporte que ha hecho mi compañera sonikdc como es la redacción (principalmente en el primer capítulo), la descripción de lugares, la descripción de la vestimenta y algunas licencias creativas (como son el hecho de que Lola estudiase administración algo que jamás me hubiera pasado por la cabeza y la escena de broma del principio), entonces mi punto es que aunque yo sería como el principal autor de la obra no quiero dejar a un lado a sonikdc tomando en cuenta que ella también ha puesto mucho de su parte en la misma y después de la reunión su rol en la historia aumentará drásticamente. Otra cosa que quería mencionar es que se suponía en un principio que esta parte sería la reunión pero ya para este punto el capítulo era muy extenso y si agregara la reunión como tal así como un poco de sus consecuencias yo calculaba que iba a ser que si 11k palabras y eso es largo, así que para hacer la lectura más agradable se dividió en dos por lo que la siguiente parte es 100% seguro que es la reunión. Ahora a contestar reviews.**

**J0nas Nagera: Lincanesha, ya hay ship nuevo en el Fandom XD. Ya en serio, nos alegra que la historia te esté gustando. **

**Interesante que la historia de Lynn es la más trágica, aunque en lo personal (Regamers10) considero que la más trágica es la de Luna, ya se dará mas explicación de porqué en futuros capítulos.**

**Lo deberías esperar de esta historia sería una de autosuperación. Como pudiste notar, los Loud tuvieron una vida bastante fuerte en esta obra pues la intención de la misma era esto para que a medida que avance haya un desarrollo de personaje que se sienta mas humano. Yo he conocido gente que ha sido tan o más talentosa que las Loud pero que aún así no cumplieron sus metas mientras que se lee historias en las que las mismas obtienen fama mundial prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo, con esto se buscará cambiar esto para que al final los Loud no queden como las máximas superestrellas del mundo pero que cumplan sus objetivos planteados de manera de que el público se sienta identificado con los mismos, es decir con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Esperamos que apoyes la obra y que sigas dejando reviews para enriquecer la misma.**

**Marati2011: Ese es el objetivo amiga, no será fácil pero lo harán.**

**Charly888: Pues como viste al final, la reunión será todo menos amistosa o familiar. **

**Lo que dijiste después es verdad, tanto así que ese es el motivo de la concepción del fic. En una de las historias que leía (no recuerdo cuál, creo que fue la tuya) vi que las hermanas estaban en la cima del mundo y eran como diosas en sus carreras, es decir, nadie les podía hacer frente. La idea es que se narre todo el proceso que conlleva cumplir tus sueños y aunque ninguno vaya a estar en la cima del mundo si van a estar en una parte alta del mismo. Esperamos que te esté gustando la obra y que la sigas apoyando con reviews.**

**ThunderBlue2100: Pues sí, hay una gran influencia de las películas de Spiderman de las que crees. Sobretodo con Lincoln. Esperamos que te esté gustando la historia y que la sigas apoyando con reviews.**

**Antes de irnos (Regamers10) quisiera pedirles un favor. En serio necesito que vayan a mi perfil y voten en la encuesta, es para saber cuál de mis proyectos debería darle mayor prioridad de momento para que todos puedan avanzar bien y que las siguientes partes de cada sean de buena calidad pues hasta el momento solo he tenido 3 votos y está todo igualado. En fin, dejen sus comentarios al respecto para saber que les está pareciendo y apoyen a la historia. Esperamos leerlos muy pronto, hasta la próxima**


	3. La reunión

**N/A: Después de meses de acumular polvo finalmente pude terminar este capítulo del fic. Antes de iniciar quisiera hacer un pequeño anuncio informando malas noticias, y es que Sonikdc y yo dejaremos de trabajar juntos en este fic debido a problemas de comunicación. No he hablado con ella desde noviembre y supongo que simplemente está muy ocupada como para seguir con esto, y no voy a presionarla para que continúe así que me decidí mejor por dejarla tranquila. Pero esto no podía quedarse estancado, el show debe continuar y así que aquí les presento el tercer capítulo de Hermanos. Disfrútenlo.**

Dentro de la casa de Luna

Lincoln y Lily se metieron adentro de la casa para ver cómo estaban sus hermanas. Llegaron a la sala en donde estaban las demás sentadas comiendo el refrigerio

-¿Qué onda familia?-saludó Lily a sus hermanas, pero ninguna le devolvió el saludo. En los muebles de la sala se encontraba un silencio muy incómodo, ninguna de las presentes se hablaban y tampoco se dirigían la mirada, lucían molestas (menos Leni que miraba a otra parte sin preocupación, Luan que estaba como deprimida, y Lisa que seguía escribiendo en su libreta) todas como si hubiesen peleado entre ellas recientemente.

Lincoln y Lily se miraron preocupados un momento, tal parece que hacer que se lleven bien sería más complicado de lo esperado.

-¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos al comedor y les traigo el almuerzo a todas?-les preguntó Lincoln a sus hermanas.

-Está bien-respondieron todas al mismo tiempo. Luego se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y fueron al comedor.

El comedor estaba detrás del único televisor de la casa. Era una mesa larga marrón caoba con 10 sillas, 4 en el lado izquierdo, 4 en el derecho y dos en los respectivos extremos. Lincoln tuvo sacar una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina para que todas se pudieran sentar y la colocó al lado de la silla en el extremo que da a la pared.

Las hermanas se sentaron en la siguiente forma: En el lado izquierdo se sentaron Lana, Lynn Lola y Luan. En el lado derecho se sentaron Lucy, Luna, Lori y Leni. En el extremo del fondo se sentaron Lisa y a su lado Lily y en el extremo que está detrás del televisor está el puesto de Lincoln que está desocupado debido a que aún estaba de pie.

-Espérenme aquí mientras voy por la comida. Vayan hablando hasta que llegue-Lincoln se va a la cocina.

En la mesa nadie buscaba iniciar una conversación, todas miraban a otro lado evadiendo el contacto visual entre ellas. Esto puso algo nerviosa a Lily, quien no quiso seguir así y decidió dar la iniciativa.

-Y entonces, ¿alguna quiere hablar de su vida?

-No-respondieron todas al unísono, cosa que intimidó a Lily que tuvo que volver a sufrir el silencio incómodo hasta que llegue su hermano con la comida. Por suerte para ella no tardó y llegó trayendo consigo una caretilla con los platos de todas y las repartes primero a la fila de la derecha.

-Bien, para Lucy un pudín de sangre, para Luna unas salchichas alemanas con puré de papa, para Lori una ensalada césar y para Leni un Gulash-Lincoln sigue su camino y pasa por los asientos de Lisa y Lily- Para Lisa pastel de carne, para Lily pasta napolitana-pasa de largo y se dirige a la fila de la derecha-para Luan un stroganoff, para Lola una rebanada de pizza grande con jamón y queso, para Lynn un submarino de albóndigas y finalmente para Lana un plato de arroz con un Bistec y salsa BBQ. ¡Buen Provecho!-terminó de repartir la comida Lincoln.

Las hermanas Loud veían un poco sorprendida y algo extrañadas la comida, pero Lily estaba maravillada por lo vistoso de cada una de las comidas que había preparado Lincoln. Digna de los mejores chefs de Europa.

-¡Ay por Dios Lincoln! Esto se ve muy…

-¡Horrible!-interrumpieron las demás hermanas a Lily para expresar su disgusto general.

La sorpresa que se llevaron Lincoln y Lily por el comentario hecho por sus hermanas fue muy grande, ¿por qué es que ellas despreciaron una comida tan buena?

-¿Que? No entiendo, ¿pensé que les gustaba?

-¿Ensalada césar? ¿Literalmente me estás llamando gorda?

-¡No Lori!, yo…

-¡Pasé los últimos meses soportando las estupideces de mi jefe y el cinismo de mi hija! ¡¿Crees que con todo lo que pasé aún quiera cuidar mi imagen?! ¡Yo vine aquí fue a desvelarme y a comer a lo grande, no a hacer dieta!

-Lincoln, me encantaría probar tu Gulash pero no vine con el atuendo indicado para la comida y como que así no puedo comerlo.

-¿Salchichas? Hermano, ya desayuné salchichas esta mañana-dijo Luna esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Un simple pudín de sangre? ¿Crees que solo soy un estereotipo de gótica? Me hiere lo que piensas de mí, hermano.

-¿Una rebanada de pizza? ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!-Lola con su característica furia golpea la mesa con el puño izquierdo-¡Soy una concursante de belleza, no una competidora comedora! ¡No comeré algo que me haga crecer el trasero!

-Como si pudiera ser más grande de lo que ya es-comentó Lana por lo bajo pero fue escuchado por su gemela quien la fulminó con la mirada-Lincoln, ¿por qué rayos me diste de comer un bistec? ¿Qué no sabes que soy vegetariana?

-¡No seas hipócrita, Lana! Ayer publicaste en tu Instagram una foto tuya comiendo una hamburguesa en el nuevo restaurante ese en donde solo sirven carne-dijo Lola quien procedió a mostrar al público la foto ya mencionada en donde se aprecia a Lana masticando la hamburguesa.

-Es que es a partir de hoy que me decidí a ser vegetariana-inconscientemente dio un mordisco grande al bistec y lo tragó-Rayos-expresó al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Típico de ti, nunca sigues nada ni siquiera tus ideales. La basura que has comido por fin te ha llegado al cerebro-Lana también le fulminó la mirada a Lola.

-No puedo comer un submarino ahora, mis estudiantes necesitan de mí para que dejen de ser unos debiluchos y si como esto no les daré un buen ejemplo.

-Como si ser una maestra fracasada fuese un buen ejemplo-comentó Luna por lo bajo y Lynn la fulminó con la mirada.

-En realidad Lincoln ya no me gusta mucho comer stroganoff-dijo Luan con algo de desánimo y apartó su plato-no comeré esto.

-Tampoco yo.

-Ni yo.

-Yo menos.

Cada una de las hermanas fue haciendo a un lado su respectivo plato con desagrado para la consternación de Lincoln, al menos un 75% de su plan se basaba en la buena recepción de la comida y el hecho de que haya fracasado dejaba su plan al borde de un fracaso colosal.

-Pero…pero…pero…pero…

-Espérenos un momento mientras Lincoln y yo hablamos un momento en la cocina-pidió Lily mientras se levantaban y se llevaba a su hermano hasta la cocina. Ya en ella comenzó a regañarlo.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé. No lo entiendo, les hice a todas los platos favoritos de cuando eran niñas y…oh rayos-se golpea la frente con la mano.

-¡¿HICISTE EL PLATILLO FAVORITO DE TODAS DE HACE 15 AÑOS?!-gritó Lily por lo bajo para evitar ser escuchada por sus hermanas, aun así sonó muy molesta en su regaño.

-Técnicamente de hace 16 años y ya lo sé. Me equivoqué, ¿ok?

-Ay Dios, eres un idiota. ¿Cómo es que pudo haber pasado esto si lo llevamos planeando desde hace meses?

-Bueno Lily, una cosa que tienes que aprender de nuestras hermanas es que muy raras veces los planes salen bien con ellas porque son impredecibles. Después de un tiempo te acostumbras.

-Bien, pero ¿qué pasará con ellas?

-Dame un momento para pensar.

Dicho momento no duró mucho pues la impaciencia de las chicas se incrementaba.

-¡Esto es estúpido, yo me largo de aquí!-Lynn fue la primera en levantarse.

Los dos hermanos corrieron lo más que pudieron para alcanzarla antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-¡Espera Lynn! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡A donde sí me sirvan la comida que me prometieron!

-Te acompaño

-Somos 3

-No, no. Chicas, por favor no se vayan.

Una a una las hermanas se acercaban a la puerta principal de la casa para irse de una vez ignorando las súplicas de su hermano, con la excepción de Lisa que no había despegado su vista de su libreta. Luna con una sonrisa de victoria se acerca donde su hermano y le abraza el hombro con un brazo.

-Uy hermano, que pena que no se pueda dar la reunión. Pero bueno, creo que se tendrá que dar en otra ocasión, aunque te diré de una vez que no pienso ir pero que espero que les vaya bien. Yo mientras subiré a dormir un poco-soltó a su hermano y caminó a las escaleras

Lincoln no daba crédito a lo que decía su hermana rockera pero el ver a sus otras hermanas tan cerca de retirarse solo le daba la razón.

-¡Esperen!-todas se detienen en seco ante el llamado de su hermano.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todas al unísono.

-Si se quedan aquí en la reunión les daré un postre.

-¿Qué clase de postre?

-El que ustedes quieran, solo pídanlo.

Todas lo pensaron un momento, a pesar de la terrible decepción que se llevaron este día, ellas eran conscientes que Lincoln tenía grandes dotes en la cocina y poder disfrutar el postre a su gusto hecho por su hermano era un privilegio.

-Yo quiero un soufflé de chocolate-pidió primero Lola que todas, a lo cual las demás asintieron.

-De acuerdo, les haré un soufflé a todas, pero solo si quedan. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho-todas volvieron a sus asientos para esperar su comida menos Luna que seguía en las escaleras

-Tú también Luna.

-¿No puedes llevármelo a mi cama?

-No.

-¿Y si duermo mientras lo preparas y me llamas cuando esté listo?

-Luna-se cruzó de brazos para verse más autoritario frente a su hermana mayor.

-Aaaw-se quejó Luna y empezó a susurrar maldiciones mientras caminaba a la mesa.

Mientras el peliblanco volvía a la cocina siendo acompañado por Lily.

-Lincoln, no sabía que sabias cómo preparar soufflé.

-Yo tampoco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No sabes preparar soufflé?! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-No te preocupes Lily, estás en siglo XXI en dónde las personas no necesitan saber nada porque todo está en internet. Buscaré en HoloTube cómo prepararlo y ya.

Lincoln usa una tableta electrónica y busca el sitio web mencionado. El sitio era la nueva versión de YouTube en donde podías hacer lo mismo que en este pero tendrás la opción de hacer proyecciones holográficas para una mejor visualización. Dentro de la página colocó en el motor de búsqueda y colocó el primer video que le apareció.

-Un momento Lincoln, el video dura 35 minutos. Busca uno más corto.

-Claro-busca en la lista algún video de menor duración, pero los demás eran más largos-Rayos. Es el video más corto que hay.

-¿Y entonces cómo hacemos?

-Vas a tener que mantenerlas ocupadas mientras preparo el postre.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-No sé. Habla con ellas.

-¿Hablar con ellas?-Lily giró la cabeza a dónde la mesa, en dónde se percibía un ambiente tan tenso que rompía un cuchillo-No puedo hacer eso todavía, me devorarán viva.

-No hay otra manera Lily o sino perderemos la única oportunidad que tendremos posiblemente en años de tenerlas a todas reunidas en un mismo lugar para convencerlas de que deben mejorar sus vidas.

Lily sabía que eso era verdad, les costó bastante tener a las 11 reunidas el día de hoy y una segunda oportunidad era pedir demasiado.

-De acuerdo-accedió resignada la menor de la casa-Es la última vez que sigo uno de los planes de Lincoln-se quejó en voz baja.

Ya en la mesa pudo sentir como en sus poros ingresaba ese aire hostil que había en esa mesa, como si todas fueran una bomba de tiempo que le faltaba muy poco para explotar. Lily tendría que ser muy cuidadosa si quería evitar que ellas comenzaran a pelear o al menos para salir ilesa de la pelea. Se sienta en su asiento y habla.

-Bueno chicas, parece que Lincoln va a tardar un poco en hacer el postre, así que ¿qué tal si mejor matamos el tiempo hablando un poco?

-No te ofendas sis, pero aún no tengo ganas de suicidarme.

-Que sorpresa que la señorita bebedora no quiera hablar con nosotras-dijo con sarcasmo Lynn.

-¿Por qué no mejor besas mi trasero, Lynn?

-¡¿Y si mejor te meto una patada por el trasero?!

-¡Suficiente! ¡Basta las dos!-les llamó la atención Lily.

-¡Ella empezó!-se culparon ambas.

-No interesa, yo lo termino. Miren chicas, creo que ya hemos evitado este momento por mucho tiempo. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos y creo que deberíamos aprovechar esta ocasión para hacerlo, ¿están conmigo?

-No-contestaron todas al mismo tiempo, menos Lisa que seguía concentrada en la libreta.

-Si no lo hacen me comeré el postre de todas.

-No te atreverías-retó Lynn.

-Pruébame-dijo cruzándose de brazos para mantener una postura firme.

Ambas tuvieron un cruce de miradas severas, Lynn para intimidar a su hermanita y Lily para demostrar carácter. Cuando la menor de la casa no mostró signos de debilidad Lynn se rindió.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos-sentó molesta en su asiento.

-Bien. Lori, ¿por qué no empiezas tú y nos cuentas cómo van las cosas?

-Ouh, claro. Pues Bobby ya está ganando clientela con la bodega y Laria tiene un buen desempeño en la escuela.

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Y qué tal el hotel?

-¿El hotel? Pues…ah…está bien. No ha habido problema.

-Que bien, me alegra oírlo.

-Pero Lori, ¿no me habías dicho que se perdió Brad Pitt?

Todas quedaron sorprendidas y extrañadas por la declaración hecha por Leni, ¿qué le habrá dicho Lori para creer que Brad Pitt se alojó en su hotel? La mayor por su parte empezó a sudar un poco la frente por los nervios.

-¿Cómo que Brad Pitt, Leni?-preguntó Lily a su hermana dedicada a la moda.

-Pues como que Lori me dijo la semana pasada que su hotel perdió una estrella, no he oído nada de Brad Pitt desde entones así que creo que se refería a él.

Lori se pegó bien fuerte la mano en la frente por el haberse revelado la información que tanto esperaba que no se conociese. Las demás estaban un poco sorprendidas por esto, pero al parecer la única que se sentía mal era Lily pues tenía una mueca que lo indicaba.

-Oh, Leni…ah…Lori no se refería a Brad.

-Ah ok, entonces debe ser Leonardo DiCaprio.

-…No, tampoco es él.

-Entonces será Scarlet Johansson.

-¡Mira estúpida, a lo que ella se refiere es que su maldito hotel perdió una estrella de calificación!-gritó exasperada Luna por la incompetencia de Leni.

-¡No le hables así!-salió Lynn en defensa

-¡Mi casa mis reglas!

-¿Ah sí? ¡¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a mi casa para que te muestre como trato a los invitados?!

-¡Basta las dos! Luna, no debiste hablarle de esa manera a Leni, y tú Lynn está bien que la hayas querido defenderla pero no debes ser tan agresiva y menos con tus hermanas.

Las dos hermanas se mataban con las miradas, por increíble que suene el ambiente logró ponerse aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

-Ehh, Lori creo que hablo por todas al decir que lamentamos mucho oír eso.

-Si bueno, era de esperarse con un jefe como el mío.

-Ok. Luna, como te veo muy ansiosa por hablar ¿por qué no nos cuentas cómo te ha ido últimamente?

-Oye, ¿Qué no seguía yo?

-Leni, no hay un orden. Es espontáneo.

-Ah, o sea que porque no soy espontánea no me van a dejar hablar. Pues me siento muy ofendida por eso Lily-se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada.

Lily se golpea la frente con la mano.

-Bien Leni, dinos cómo te ha ido.

-No, veo que a ustedes no les interesa saber de mi tienda.

-Claro que si queremos Leni.

-Bueno, si ustedes insisten-parecía que iba a seguir hablando pero hubo un silencio inexplicable-vamos, insistan.

-¡Sólo háblanos de tu tienda!-gritó Luna obstinada.

-Bueno, bueno, no es necesario que se alteren. En fin, el negocio va algo lento pero el otro día un guardia se quedó viendo un largo tiempo un suéter azul.

-Tal vez si me escucharas más tendrías verdaderos clientes-argumentó Lola

-(Bufido) Si ella te escuchara más ya habría llegado a la quiebra-respondió Lana a su gemela.

-¡¿Qué?! Te recuerdo que estudio en una universidad sobre la administración de negocios así que yo sé cómo sacar adelante un negocio. Pero claro, cómo vas a saber de conocimientos si a ti expulsaron de la universidad.

-¡¿Vas a seguir con eso o es que no se te ocurre mejores insultos en tu diminuto cerebro, cabeza hueca?!

-¡¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca tú…?!

-¡Ok, SUFICENTE! ¡Se supone que es una reunión de hermanos, no una pelea de boxeo! ¡Así que a partir de ahora NO QUIERO MÁS PELEAS! ¡¿Quedó claro?!-gritó Lily en forma de regaño a todas en la mesa, pero eso no evitó que las dos siguieran recriminándose mutuamente con la mirada

Lily soltó un suspiro para calmarse.

-Bien Luan, háblanos de ti.

-Oye, ¿no era mi turno?

Lily miró muy enojada a Luna por meter cizaña. Luna la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Luan, cuéntanos ¿cómo estás?-Luna solo rodó los ojos al ser ignorada por Lily.

-Ahh, de hecho no muy bien. Mi psiquiatra se suicidó…me culpó en la nota.

Ante esta triste noticia se escuchó una risita. Lo más raro (y molesto) de esto era que la persona que lo había hecho era la que menos reía en la casa Lucy Loud. Luan la miró tanto enojada como ofendida.

-Disculpa Lucy, pero ¿quieres explicar eso?

-Perdón, no quise hacer eso.

-No, no. Adelante, todos queremos saber cuál es el chiste.

-Por favor Luan, lo siento. No quise reírme.

-Pero lo hiciste, así que quieres decirnos ¡qué demonios encontraste de gracioso en lo que dije maldita duquesa de la oscuridad!

Lucy se enojó por lo que le dijo Luan, odiaba que le dijeran Duquesa de la oscuridad desde que su hermana Lynn le puso ese apodo, le traía muy malos recuerdos. Con el coraje acumulado decidió explicar su risa, con todo el ánimo de ofender.

-Bien. Me pareció gracioso el hecho de que siempre has querido matar al público con tus chistes y que ahora por fin lo has logrado…pero por lo malos que eran.

Auch. Fue lo que pensaron todas ante el comentario de Lucy. Luan por su parte se sentía realmente ofendida por lo que dijo y por supuesto que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces vamos a hablar sobre suicidios? Porque seguro tú eres una experta en eso tomando en cuenta que publicaste un libro que causó el suicidio de cientos de niños.

-Primero que nada ningún niño se suicidó solo lo intentó, segundo yo no tuve nada que ver en eso.

-No, claro que no. Solo fue coincidencia el hecho de que después de la publicación de tu maldito libro los casos de intentos de suicidios infantiles hayan aumentado drásticamente-dijo Luan con sarcasmo-Para tu información Lucy la única en esta tierra que por desgracia puede estar muerta en vida eres tú-agregó con ánimos de ofensas, cosa que causó ira en la gótica.

-Ok, ¿qué parte de no más pleitos no entendieron?

-¿No viste lo que hizo, Lily?

-Sí, lo vi Luan. Pero no es momento de pelear-aún con los intentos para calmar las aguas de Lily, 6 de sus hermanas tenían claras intenciones de matarse. La adolescente no podía creer que no habiendo pasado 1 hora y ya todas estaban enojadas-Lisa, por favor habla de ti sin ofender a nadie-preguntó Lily en un último intento por aligerar el ambiente, pero tal parece que se hermana (aun tomando en cuenta que estaba a su lado) la había ignorado.

-¿Lisa?

-No hablo, en la zona.

-¡Agh! ¡¿PODRÍAS DEJAR TU MALDITA LIBRETA POR UN SEGUNDO?!-Lily furiosa le arrebata la libreta a Lisa, quien al tener la vista en otro punto que no sea su libreta se sintió desorientada.

-¿Cuándo llegamos a la casa de Luna?

Lily se pegó fuerte la frente con la mano, al parecer Leni no era la única despistada en la familia.

-Olvídalo, solo toma tu libreta-le pasa la libreta a Lisa y ésta al recibirla se dispone a continuar con su investigación.

-Miren eso, otra Loud que expresa un desprecio silencioso hacia su familia. Me pregunto de dónde lo habrá aprendido-insinuó Lynn mirando a Luna.

-¡Púdrete Lynn! Como si tú fueras tan amorosa con nosotros.

-¡Chicas por favor!

Lily estaba asustada, la pólvora con la que parecía estar esparcida la mesa estaba por explotar debido a las diferencias notables que mantienen todas y que rayan en el odio.

-Cálmense, ¿sí? Miren, les tengo buenas noticias que seguro les alegrará. Yo…

-Espera Lily-interrumpió Lynn a la adolescente y luego se dirigió a Luna-para que sepas yo soy muy amable con las demás personas.

-Sí claro, solo con el que te pasa las drogas que supuestamente te ayudarán a volver a hacer deportes.

-¡Luna, por favor! ¡Ya deja de pelearte con Lynn!

-No Lily, me he estado guardando esto desde hace mucho tiempo y ya es hora de dejarlo salir. Y no soy la única en esto-Luna alza la voz para llamar la atención de todas sus hermanas- ¡Todas hemos tenido problemas con alguna y no hemos dicho nada por esa idiotez de la familia se respeta! ¡Bueno, pues yo digo que se vayan al diablo todas esas estupideces y finalmente empecemos a decir lo que realmente pensamos de cada!

\- ¡Tienes razón! -gritó Lana contagiada por la furia de Luna-Lola, ya me cansé de que me andes restregando todo el tiempo el que me expulsaran de la universidad y que trabajo en un simple taller de mecánica. ¡Tú no eres nadie para que me estés criticando!

-¡¿Qué no soy nadie?! ¡Soy la máxima campeona de los certámenes de belleza de Royal Woods!

-¡Ay, sí! ¡Mírenme, soy la campeona del concurso de chicas con baja autoestima que se la dan de la gran cosa!-se burló Lana de su hermana-¡De qué te sirve ganar en Royal Woods si ni puedes ganar un miserable regional!

Las gemelas comenzaron a discutir pero no eran las únicas.

\- ¡¿Tienes idea de la baja que pusiste mi autoestima por tu desprecio a la comedia?! ¡Lo único que quería que hicieras fuera que rieras al menos una vez! ¡¿Era eso tan malo?!

\- ¡Oh! ¡¿Ahora es mi culpa de que nada te salga bien en tu carrera?! ¡Si tú te hubieses esforzado en manejar un humor más versátil en lugar de encasillarte en el absurdo te hubiese ido mucho mejor!

\- ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues eso te digo lo mismo a ti, si no te hubieras enfrascado en tus novelitas de terror no te habrían demandado!

\- ¡Tú no vas a cambiar mi forma de ser Luan!

\- ¡Y yo nunca cambiaré la mía! ¡Ya no importa si te hacen reír mis chistes, si no te gustan entonces vete al carajo, Lucy!

\- ¡Leni! ¡¿Por qué no cerraste la boca?! ¡¿Sabes la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar?!

-Pero Lori, yo solo quería decirles lo que pasaba con tu hotel.

-¡¿Y por qué no les dijiste otra cosa?!

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que mienta? Yo no soy así Lori.

-¡Y por eso es que te estafan todo el tiempo!

Y así todas en la mesa empezaron a discutir furiosamente con las que tenían problemas. La débil voz de Lily llamando al orden apenas era perceptible entre el estrepitoso bullicio. Sin notar que de la cocina venía llegando Lincoln con una charola que contenía los postres.

-¡¿Quién quiere postre?!-dijo en tono alegre contrastando con el ambiente de violencia que se presenciaba.

-¡LÁRGATE LINCOLN!-gritaron las hermanas furiosas para espantar a su hermano, cosa que funcionó ya que retrocedió sobre sus pasos para regresar a la cocina.

La discusión de todas volvió con más intensidad que antes, pero de entre todas destacaba una por ser la más fuerte.

-¡¿Sabes algo Lynn?! ¡Ya me tienes cansada con tu maldita actitud de orgullosa de mierda! ¡Voy a decirte algo que me he estado guardando por mucho tiempo!

-¡Pues adelante! ¡No puedo esperar a oírlo!

-¡Toda tu maldita vida nos has minimizado, humillado y aplastado con tu supuesta superioridad competitiva! ¡Pero eso se acabó! ¡No solo ya no eres superior a nosotras sino que ahora eres inferior en todo sentido!

-¡No soy inferior!

-¡Sí lo eres y no solo eso!

Que le llamaran inferior era algo que le hacía enfadar bastante, faltaba poco para que terminara de estallar de ira. Pero a Luna poco le importó y siguió con sus insultos

-¡Eres una fracasada!

Apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que poco les faltaba para sangrar.

-¡Una perdedora!

Sus dientes estaban por quebrarse de los apretados que estaban. Se formó una vena en la frente producto de la ira.

-Y… ¡Una inválida!

Su sangre comenzó a hervir por millones, una palabra más salida de la rockera y Lynn se lanzaría contra ella.

-¡RETRÁCTATE AHORA!-dijo a la vez que golpeaba fuertemente sus puños contra la mesa de madera, agrietándola un poco. Las demás dejaron de discutir para enfocarse en la posible pelea que se formaba entre Lynn y Luna.

-¡OBLÍGAME!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Harta de la altanería de Luna, Lynn se levantó de su silla y por poco logra lanzarse contra su hermana, de haber sido por la rápida reacción de las gemelas que la sujetaron apenas por los brazos. Luna también enojada se levanta de su silla y le hace señas con las manos para retarla a que venga.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que te terminaré de partir la pierna!

Ya con esto Lynn se zafó del agarre de sus hermanas, de un segundo a otro se subió a la mesa con sus rodillas, le agarró el cuello de la camisa a Luna y le encestó un tremendo golpe en la cara el cual mandó a ambas por el suelo. Después de eso las dos se encontraron rodando por el suelo intercambiando golpes llenos de rabia. Antes de que alguna otra hermana pudiera intervenir, una de ella se estaba quejando.

-¡Agh! ¡Mira lo que hiciste Lana! ¡Manchaste mi blusa!

-¡¿En serio vas a culparme de que tu estúpida blusa se haya manchado?! ¡Solo falta que me culpes de que no hayas ganado el certamen de señorita Michigan!

-¡DEJA DE RECORDARME ESO, MALDITA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA!

Antes de que Lana pudiera responder al insulto de Lola ella se le había lanzado encima para conectarle varios golpes estando en el suelo. Ya habiendo reaccionado Lana bloqueó sus golpes y le devolvió varios, de esta forma la pelea tomó el mismo rumbo que la de Lynn y Luna.

-¡Ven Lucy! ¡Ayúdame a separarlas!

-¿Para qué? Si cuando lo hagamos seguirán con su resentimiento entre ellas.

-¡Agh! ¿Quieres por una vez en tu vida ser positiva?

-¿Y tú por una vez en tu vida ser una buena comediante? Oh espera, no puedes.

-¡GRR! ¡YA ME TIENES CANSADA!

Las dos siguieron el mismo ejemplo de sus otras hermanas y pelearon en el suelo mientras rodaban por el mismo.

Siendo la hermana mayor, Lori se levantó de su asiento y trató de llamarle la atención a todas.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ya basta de pelear!-dijo usando su voz de autoritaria, pero le hicieron caso omiso cosa que enfadó a la mayor-¡Quiero que se levanten del suelo y…!-no pudo terminar de dictar su orden cuando sintió que alguien inadvertidamente golpeó su cara.

-¡Augh!-se quejó de dolor, pudo contemplar que dicha persona había sido su hermana menor-¡Leni! ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!

-Bueno, vi a las demás hacerlo y pensé que estamos jugando a pelear como lo hacíamos antes y como que quería también jugar contigo.

Lori se impacientó por la torpeza de su hermana y decidió tomar ventaja de la situación.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues ahora me toca a mí!-Lori le conecta un golpe en la mejilla a Leni que la dejó roja.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió!-y así Leni volvió a golpear a su hermana mayor pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza y las dos al igual que las demás rodaban por el suelo golpeándose mutuamente.

Todas las hermanas se golpeaban con tanta fuerza y enojo que una persona ajena creería que son enemigas de toda la vida, esta no era como las peleas de cuando eran niños era una pelea en la que se buscaba dejar a tu oponente inmóvil en el suelo. Las 4 peleas rondaban por todo el comedor derramando los platos y cubiertos que no habían sido recogidos, siendo estos usados como armas por quien los agarrase. Llegó un punto en que las 4 contiendas se reunieron en un solo punto cuál imanes y formaron una bola de humo gigante en la que todas estaban peleando, algunos de los golpes fallaron su objetivo y dieron contra otra cosa que derivó a un acto de venganza por parte de la afectada que a su vez dio un golpe accidental a otra que llevó a que ésta tomara venganza y así sucesivamente hasta que ya todas peleaban contra todas.

La bola de humo tumbó la mesa derramando la poca comida que quedaba encima. De pronto la bola de humo se acercó a Lisa que tenía la mente concentrada en sus notas de investigación, inadvertidamente dichas notas cayeron dentro de la bola producto de un empujón a la silla y ya para cuando salieron éstas estaban destrozadas.

-¡MIS NOTAS DE INVESTIGACIÓN!-gritó Lisa al ver su trabajo importante hecho trizas. Al ver que las notas ya eran inservibles, Lisa se recogió las mangas de su bata mostrando sus ganas de pelear-¡Ugh! ¡Les haré desear nunca haber nacido!-se lanzó a la bola de humo dando un grito bestial y se unió a la pelea.

Lily estaba en verdaderos problemas, su temor de que sus hermanas comenzaran a pelear se había vuelto más real de lo que imaginaba. Ahora estaban todas reunidas en una sola pelea con el objetivo de matarse entre ellas. Quería separarlas pero ante tal descomunal monstruo poco podía hacer más que llamarles la atención, si se involucrada sería seriamente lastimada.

-¡LINCOLN! ¡VEN RÁPIDO!

Lincoln vino rápidamente apenas escuchó el llamado de su hermanita. Se sintió horrorizado cuando presenció el horrible desastre que habían hecho sus hermanas y el que ahora estaban peleando.

-¡Lily! ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?!

-Bueno, traté de que hablaran entre ellas como me pediste pero resultaba que lo que querían decirse no era nada bonito.

-Agh, debí verlo venir. Lily tenemos que separarlas de una vez antes de que esto se ponga peor.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que esto empeore?!

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo. ¡Ahora vamos!

Entre los dos trataron de detener a sus hermanas con llamados de atención y a veces con amenazas, pero como todas estaban tan concentradas en la pelea ninguna les hizo caso a los dos hermanos que querían parar el conflicto. Mientras ellos insistían la pelea se trasladó a la sala. Lincoln se dio cuenta de que intentar llamarlas para que pararan era inútil, sólo había una forma de pararlas y era involucrarse físicamente.

-Es inútil Lily, tengo que meterme en la pelea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Te harán papilla!

-No te preocupes por mí, he estado dentro de estas desde hace mucho tiempo y me las puedo arreglar para detenerlas y salir no tan lastimado en el proceso. Pero si no salgo dentro de 10 minutos llama a la policía.

-¿y qué hago mientras tanto?

-¡Mantén distancia, porque esto no va a ser bonito!-Lincoln salta dentro de la bola de humo y se involucra en la pelea.

Lily no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados ni tampoco quería llamar a la policía para que arrestaran a sus hermanas, así que siguió insistiendo en sus llamados de atención.

-Basta. ¡Basta! ¡BASTA! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Decidió esta vez usar otros métodos. Primero disparó una de esas cosas que lanzan confeti pero no funcionó. Les lanzó lápices a todos pero seguían ignorándola. Infló una bolsa de papel y la hizo explotar, aún nada. Accionó una bocina y nada. Usó la guitarra de Luna que estaba conectada al amplificador y tocó un acorde al máximo volumen, ni aun así sirvió.

Sin darse cuenta Lily dejó la guitarra en el suelo, este error fue aprovechado por una hermana desconocida. Antes de que esta pudiera ser usada como arma otras 10 manos se posaron sobre la guitarra para usarla con el mismo fin, ninguna de las manos iba a ceder y todas luchaban por hacerse con el objeto. De la fuerza empleada un lado salió vencedor, pero por acción de la inercia se les fue por las manos y la guitarra salió volando lejos de la pelea. Por desgracia la guitarra siguió su trayectoria en la cual descuidadamente se encontraba Lily. La guitarra lanzada golpeó de lleno y con fuerza la frente de Lily causándole un gran dolor.

-¡AAAAAAUUUU!-gritó con mucho dolor la menor de la casa y quedó adolorida en el suelo sobándose la frente.

Los hermanos al oír el grito detuvieron su pelea, todos estaban seriamente lastimados con ojos morados, ropas rasgadas e hilos de sangre saliendo de distintas partes de su cuerpo. Seguían todos agarrados y preparados para seguir en la lucha, pero todo rastro de ira quedó esfumado cuando oyeron los sollozos lastimeros saliendo de la pequeña Lily.

Como buenas hermanas y hermano que eran se acercaron preocupadas al lugar en donde estaba tendida Lily.

-¿Lily?

-¿Hermanita? ¿Está bien?

Luna trató de acercar su mano a donde estaba Lily, pero ella al ver esto le aparta la mano con violencia.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-dijo mientras se levantaba. Al estar de pie miró a todas sus hermanas con mucha más furia que las que expresaban hace un momento. La menor se levantó con algo de dificultad, mostrando algo de desorientación y dolor al verse obligada a apoyarse del mueble de la sala. Al mirar a todas en la cara pudieron ver que en el lugar donde le habían pegado estaba rojo y había una herida abierta en la que salía un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba lentamente por la entre ceja de la rubia, dejando a las hermanas y hermano impactados. Ella aún furiosa se quitó la sangre de la frente quedando un poco perpleja por la cantidad considerable de sangre que había en su mano, aquello le incrementó el enojo y les dedicó a sus hermanas el gritó más fuerte que había lanzado en su vida.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LES PASA?! ¡¿SON INCAPACES DE MANTENER EL ORDEN Y EL SILENCIO O QUÉ?! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE LES PEDÍ FUE QUE POR UN DÍA, POR UN PUTO DÍA TODOS PUDIÉRAMOS COMER EN PAZ Y ARMONÍA COMO UNA FAMILIA NORMAL! ¡¿ES MUCHO PEDIR ESO?!

-Lily, lo sentimos. No queríamos…

-¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡USTEDES PASARON TODA LA TARDE DICIENDO LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE USTEDES! ¡BUENO, AHORA ES MI TURNO DE DECIR LO QUE PIENSO DE USTEDES!-antes de continuar con su regaño toma una de las fotos del estate de Luna, era esa en la que se veía a las hermanas causando desastres mientras Lincoln intentaba tomarles una foto perfecta.

-¡CADA VEZ QUE USTEDES VEN ESTA ESTÚPIDA FOTO SIEMPRE SE SIENTEN ORGULLOSAS PORQUE VEN A UNA FAMILIA QUE A PESAR DE SUS DIFERENCIAS LOGRAN LLEVARSE BIEN! ¡¿SABEN LO QUE YO VEO?!...¡YO VEO UN DESASTRE!-Lily tira el marco de la foto al suelo con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndolo en el proceso.

-¡ESO ES LO QUE SON, UN DESASTRE DE PERSONAS QUE SE REHÚSAN A SER MEJORES POR ESAS RIDICULECES DE SER TÚ MISMO SOLO PORQUE NO QUIEREN SALIR DE SU ZONA DE CONFORT! ¡TODA MI VIDA TUVE QUE CRECER EN ESA CLASE DE FAMILIA Y NUNCA DIJE NADA PORQUE SINO YO ERA LA MALA! ¡USTEDES PODRÍAN ENORGULLECERSE DE COMO ERAN PERO CADA VEZ QUE ALGUNA DE MIS AMIGAS VEÍA ESA HORRIBLE FOTO ME LLENABA DE VERGÜENZA! ¡SÍ, ASÍ ES! ¡ME AVERGONZABA DE COMO ERAN USTEDES DE VERDAD PORQUE SON UN MONTÓN DE ANIMALES SALVAJES QUE PELEAN TODO EL TIEMPO Y QUE SON INCAPACES DE COMPORTARSE DE MANERA CIVILIZADA! ¡POR ESO ES QUE SON UNAS FRACASADAS! ¡SE VALIERON DE SUS TALENTOS CREYENDO QUE TENÍAN EL MUNDO EN SUS MANOS PERO AHORA LA VIDA SE LAS COBRÓ POR TODO Y AHORA EN VEZ DE LEVANTARSE Y SEGUIR SE RINDIERON!-al acabar de decir esto lágrimas descendieron entre las mejillas de Lily, no solo eran lágrimas de furia sino también de mucha tristeza.

-¡PERO AÚN CUANDO USTEDES ME HAN DECEPCIONADO UNA Y OTRA VEZ, YO LAS AMABA Y AÚN TENÍA FE DE QUE PODÍA A SER MEJORES PERSONAS! ¡POR ESO LINCOLN Y YO ORGANIZAMOS ESTA TONTA REUNIÓN, PARA QUE TODAS PUDIERAN DARSE CUENTA QUE PODÍAN LLEGAR A SER MAS DE LO QUE SON!

-Espera… ¿Lincoln y tú nos engañaron con comida solo para decirnos eso?

-¡SÍ! ¡¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?! ¡¿TIENE ALGO DE MALO QUERER QUE TUS HERMANAS SE REÚNAN EN UN SOLO LUGAR PARA CONVENCERLAS DE QUE DEBEN MEJORAR SUS VIDAS?! ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA, MEJORAR SUS VIDAS! ¡PERO USTEDES SOLO ESTABAN CONCENTRADAS EN CRITICAR Y SEÑALAR LAS VIDAS MISERABLES DE LAS DEMÁS PARA SENTIRSE MEJOR CON LA SUYA! ¡Y YO…yo…! No quiero terminar como ustedes-Lily con lágrimas inundando su rostro saca de su bolsillo un sobre al que le muestra a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que es esto? -todos negaron lentamente con su cabeza-Es una carta de una academia de arte…me aceptaron para hacer un propedéutico de pintura que era impartida por los mejores profesores del arte moderno. Iba a aceptarla, pero ahora no-rompe la carta en varios pedazos con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, una metáfora perfecta para indicar que ella misma estaba rompiendo sus sueños.

-¡Ustedes me enseñaron una lección! ¡Intentarlo es fracasar! ¡Y al fracasar no debes ser perseverante para seguir tus sueños porque es inútil y al final quedas como una persona resentida y miserable que se alegra del fracaso de su familia, como ustedes!... ¡Me niego rotundamente a terminar así! ¡Si seguir tus sueños significa tener sentimientos de envidia contra tu familia, entonces no lo haré para no terminar como una fracasada miserable igual que todas ustedes!

-Lily, hermanita perdónanos. Nosotras…

-¡No! ¡No me hablen ninguna de ustedes! ¡Estuve aguantándolas toda mi vida y…! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-Lily rompe en un llanto desgarrador y sale corriendo fuera de la casa. Por instinto Lincoln trata de seguirla pero al llegar a la puerta la vio entrando en la camioneta.

-¡Lily espera!-trató de llamarla pero lo ignora y se mete adentro de vanzilla.

Lincoln resignado se mete de nuevo a la casa en donde a sus hermanas con miradas de culpa y arrepentimiento. No obstante en vez de tomar el regaño de Lily para iniciar una charla civilizada empiezan a buscar el culpable.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa Luna!-acusó Lola.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo no fui quien lanzó la guitarra! ¡Seguro que fue la estúpida de Lynn!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te aseguro que de haber sido yo quien la lanzara te hubiera partido todos los dientes!

Y así otra discusión daba inicio para ver quien cargaba con la culpa de haber lastimado a Lily, pero todas se defendían de las acusaciones hechas y señalaban a otra. Eso finalmente colmó la paciencia de Lincoln quien ya no soportaba el grito de sus hermanas.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAA!-gritó usando todo su registro de voz para llamar la atención de todas, para su fortuna había logrado su cometido.

-¡¿Qué no ven que esta fue la razón por la que Lily se enojó con ustedes?! ¡Ninguna fue culpable directo de lo que le pasó a Lily!

-Tiene razón, chicas, no es culpa nuestra. ¡Todo es culpa de Lincoln!-volvió a acusar Lola esta vez a su único hermano, lo cual fue apoyado por las otras

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, tú fuiste de inquisidor en esto de la reunión-dijo Lana

-Por culpa de tu intervención ahora Lily no irá a es increíble curso-dijo Luan.

-Ninguna había peleado con otra por un buen tiempo-dijo Lucy

-Éramos felices antes de toda esta reunión-dijo Lori.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablan en serio? ¿Me culpan a mí de sus problemas? Chicas, antes de que se hiciera esta reunión todas ustedes ya presentaban esos problemas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Por favor, podrán engañarse a ustedes pero no a mí. Sí, es verdad que no habían peleado entre ustedes por un buen tiempo. ¿Pero saben por qué? Porque ninguna había visitado a otra en meses, solo evadían. Y antes de entrar a esta casa ustedes tal vez me hayan recibido con besos y abrazos y todo eso, pero yo sé la verdad y es que cada una de esas sonrisas que me dedicaron eran falsas, hechas para ocultar su tristeza enorme por tener que vivir una vida a medias. Ninguno de nosotros es feliz con lo que hace, cuando éramos niños teníamos sueños y esperanzas que esperábamos cumplir cuando llegáramos a la edad adulta, no fue así hasta el momento pero es porque no lo hemos intentado. Si se dieran la oportunidad verán como todo les sale bien.

-¡Ay por favor, Lincoln! ¡¿No crees que lo intentamos todas?! ¡¿Crees que nos gusta tener la vida que tenemos?! ¡¿Vivir a medias como tú dices?!-gritó Lori al albino cansada de que éste le acusara de conformista. Se tomó un par de segundos antes de retomar la palabra.

-Lincoln lo intentamos, todas lo hicimos. De verdad queríamos ser mejores, pero fallamos.

-Tengo vestidos tan bonitos que superan a los que exhiben en Milán, pero jamás me dieron la oportunidad de probarlo.

-Nos cerraron la puerta-dijo Luna

-Nos negaron la entrada-dijo Luan

-Nos arrebataron nuestros dotes-dijo Lynn.

-Nuestros pocos éxitos-dijo Lucy

-No nos dejaron brillar como deberíamos-dijo Lola

-Ya sea por envidia, o por recelo-dijo Lana.

-Lincoln, Lily tiene razón en algo. Todas confiamos en que con nuestros talentos sería más que suficiente para alcanzar el éxito, pero nos equivocamos. No es que no queramos llegar a ser más de lo que somos…sino que el mundo no nos lo permite-finalizó Lisa esta ronda de verdades crueles. Todas tenían un semblante decaído al recordar como lo habían dado todo para triunfar pero a ninguna se le dio la oportunidad.

-No. No puede terminar así chicas, aún no es tarde.

-Lincoln, no seas ingenuo. Es más que tarde.

-¡NO! ¡No pueden seguir pensando así! Por favor chicas, nosotros tenemos edades entre 20 y 30 años. No estamos terminando, apenas empezamos. No podemos rendirnos, aún no.

-¡Ay, por favor! Cómo si tú fueras alguien para decirnos eso.

-…Tienes razón en algo Luna, al igual que ustedes no estoy viviendo la vida que soñaba. También me han cerrados puertas y negado oportunidades reiteradas veces, me han sugerido muchas veces que abandone ese patético sueño de querer ser dibujante y que me dedique exclusivamente a la fotografía que es en donde triunfo, pero por más que me digan que soy bueno con la cámara no desistiré en mi sueño. No viviré una vida en la que sea infeliz por no hacer lo que quiero. No lo haré, y ustedes tampoco.

-¡Fallamos, Lincoln! Era nuestra única oportunidad…y no la aprovechamos.

-Eso no es cierto. ¿Acaso creen que las personas más importantes del mundo han llegado donde están con un solo intento?-Lincoln lanzó una pregunta al aire en forma retórica para inducir a la reflexión en sus hermanas. Funcionó pero no era suficiente para convencerlas del todo, optó por una más personalizada-Lynn, a Michael Jordan le dijeron que jamás jugaría basquetbol. Ahora es el mejor jugador de la historia de la NBA. Lori, a Bill Gates lo molestaban en la escuela y le llamaban nerd, esas personas que lo molestaban trabajan ahora para él. Luna, ¿sabes en que tienen en común Freddie Mercury y Elton John? A los dos les dijeron en un principio que serían un fracaso, los mismos autores de Bohemian Rhapsody y Rocketman respectivamente así como también de muchas canciones famosas. Lucy, a Gabriel García Márquez la primera editorial que mandó uno de sus escritos le dijo rotundamente que jamás sería un buen escritor y que mejor se dedicara a otra cosa, ganó el premio nobel de Literatura. Lisa, ¿tú crees que a Einstein le aceptaron su teoría de la relatividad de inmediato? Era comienzos del siglo XX, no fue hasta años después que se convirtió en un científico famoso, y aún entonces era controvertido.

-Chicas, sé que no todo nos ha salido bien pero ya hubo personas que pasaron por lo mismo que nosotros y ellos lograron triunfar en sus vidas. Nosotros somos tan talentosos como ellos o incluso hasta más. No podemos rendirnos todavía, esta no es la vida que merecemos o por las que hemos luchado. Sí, nos golpearon fuerte pero ¿van a dejar que tengan la razón esos idiotas que las rechazaron o les dijeron que no lograrían nada? Yo digo que no. Yo estoy dispuesto a volver a intentarlo y quiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo, sé que esta vez lo lograremos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque…esta vez estaremos juntos. Nos apoyaremos, como lo hacíamos antes y como debimos hacerlo desde un principio. Y lo hemos demostrado antes en muchas ocasiones, cuando nos apoyamos y estamos juntos nada nos puede detener-Lincoln al finalizar su discurso pone su mano derecha al aire, una forma de llamar a su hermanas a hacer el pacto-¿Quién está conmigo?

Estaban convencidas, las palabras de Lincoln y sus ejemplos fueron suficientes para persuadirlas a todas a realizar un segundo intento en ser mejores en sus áreas. Pero aunque tenían las ganas de hacerlo había una cosa que les impedía levantarse y tomar esa mano, esa cosa era el miedo. Miedo a quedar peor de lo que ya estaban pues un segundo intento sería un riesgo y ninguna quería perder lo poco que habían logrado. Y así las hermanas miraron a otro lado evadiendo el contacto visual con Lincoln, o lo fue hasta que una de ellas decidió tomar esa mano.

-Yo estoy contigo-sorpresivamente la primera en unirse había sido Leni que venía como una de las más afectadas en lo que al fracaso se refiere. Ella volteó la cara para ver a sus hermanas y les habló-Tal vez no sepa mucho sobre varias cosas, pero algo que sí sé es que nosotros podemos llegar a ser más de lo que somos.

-…Tienes razón. Me cansé de estar estancada, yo me uno-apoyó Lola a sus hermanos y puso su mano.

-Bueno, si Lola lo hace yo también lo haré-hizo lo mismo Lana.

-Saben, desde que me gradué nada en mi trabajo me ha salido bien. Pero tengo a Bobby, a mi hija y a ustedes. Mientras tenga todo eso en mi vida no importa lo que pase, podré verlos a todos sonriéndome por haberlo intentado. Yo me uno-dijo Lori.

-Un deportista, por mucho que fracase, jamás debe rendirse. Yo me uno-dijo Lynn.

-Es como dicen: Al final de un túnel hay un rayo de luz. Pero para hallarlo hay que buscarlo, y sé que lo puedo encontrar. Me uno-dijo Lucy.

-Bueno, es casi seguro que voy a caer. Pero al menos caeré con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me uno-dijo Luan.

Con esto ya eran 9 de 10 hermanas, quedando faltante la que era la hermana más enérgica pero que ahora es solo una sombra de lo que era en el pasado. Luna, tenía muchas dudas con respecto a volver a intentarlo. Sabía perfectamente que para ella era imposible volver a la música verdadera, aunque podía llegar a ser mejor en lo que hacía no era lo mismo. Aun así era lo único que le quedaba de la música, si lo perdía…no sabría qué haría ella.

-Vamos Luna, no tengas miedo. Sé qué lo lograremos-dijo Lincoln.

Luna se quedó pensando unos segundos. Bueno, si iba a dedicar su vida a los jingles al menos lo iba a hacer valer.

-Oh, qué diablos. De todos modos si fracaso seguiré teniendo mi casa en la playa-cedió Luna ante la presión y puso su mano en el círculo.

-Bien chicas, ¿prometen seguir intentando en alcanzar el éxito sin importar lo que les cueste?

-¡Sí!

-A la cuenta de 3 gritamos Loud. 1, 2, 3.

-¡Loud!-gritaron todos al unísono y con más ánimos. Lincoln tenía razón en algo, al estar juntos se sentían más fuertes y capaces de lograr lo que se propusieran. Pero con todo esto faltaba una persona en unirse al círculo.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará con Lily?-preguntó Leni.

-Sé que parece que ahora está muy molesta con todas ustedes, pero estoy seguro que solo está frustrada. Yo estaría igual en su lugar, pero si le demuestran que están dispuestas a cambiar entonces verán que ella les seguirá el juego.

-Sí, pero ya debió haberse ido-comentó Lana cabizbaja, cosa que imitaron las demás al darse cuenta que su oportunidad de hacer las paces con su hermana menor se había esfumado. Pero de entre todo ese ambiente de tristeza una risa resonó rompiendo ese ambiente, todas extrañadas vieron a su hermano soltando unas cuantas risas.

-No se preocupen, ella viene en Vanzilla.

Con esto las demás soltaron un suspiro de alivio. En un principio pensaron que tendrían que correr para alcanzarla, pero ahora si querían podían ir hasta gateando.

/

-Vamos…vamos-era ya el decimoquinto intento de Lily por encender el motor. La camioneta familiar era conocida por estar desde hace más de una década semi destartalada, hacer que funcione correctamente era prácticamente un milagro que no se ve todos los días, cómo es en este caso.

Media hora había intentado Lily en tan solo encender el motor pero era como si no quisiese arrancar la camioneta. Esperaba que en esta ocasión pudiese arrancar, pero cuando todo parecía indicar que así sería el motor dejó salir unos sonidos fuertes y dejó escapar vapor.

-¡AH, NO PUEDE SER! ¡MALDITA CHATARRA INSERVIBLE!-mientras gritaba exasperada golpeaba el volante con ira sin importarle que golpease la bocina. Al estar agotada tanto física como mentalmente reposó su cabeza en el volante y se dedicó a llorar de la frustración. De pronto escuchó algo tocando el vidrio de la puerta, alzó la cabeza y encontró a su hermano y hermanas parados frente a la camioneta con miradas de preocupación.

Lily no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera con Lincoln, pero poco podía hacer para alejarse al no servir la camioneta y al ellos bloquear la puerta. Sin más opción bajó la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-dijo con un tono que reflejaba molestia.

-Lily-habló su único hermano-creo que ellas quieren decirte algo.

-Lamentamos mucho el haberte golpeado con la guitarra.

-Y también por arruinar la reunión que Lincoln y tú se esforzaron tanto en organizar.

-Pero también queremos disculparnos por las cosas horribles que decíamos frente a ti.

-Tenías razón, queríamos hacer sentir mal a las demás para sentirnos bien con nosotras. Eso no estuvo bien de nuestra parte.

-Hemos decidido que ya no lo haremos y además prometemos que a partir todas lucharemos para alcanzar nuestros sueños.

-Pero solo haremos si tú aceptas ir a ese curso.

-Porque estamos segura que eres la única que puede lograr hacer lo que nosotros no hemos podido, triunfar.

Lily aunque no lo demostrara se sentía feliz de escuchar lo que dijeron sus hermanas.

-Chicas…me alegra oír eso y también que se arrepienten de lo que hicieron. Pero no es solo conmigo con quien deben disculparse, sino con ustedes.

-Tienes razón. Lori, perdóname por haberle dicho a todos que tu hotel perdió una estrella.

-No Leni, debí ser valiente y decir la verdad desde un principio. Perdóname tú por haberte regañado y por haberte llamado tonta.

-Nunca me dijiste tonta.

-Oh, entonces perdóname por haberlo pensado.

Con la disculpa ambas se abrazan.

-Lana, perdóname por molestarte con eso de la universidad.

-Gracias Lola. Tú perdóname por no valorar tus éxitos y recordarte que no has podido con los regionales.

-Gracias.

Ambas se abrazan.

-Luna, perdón por haberte llamado borracha promiscua.

-No eres la primera que lo dice, pero acepto la disculpa.

Lynn esperaba su disculpa pero parecía no llegar. Lincoln le dio un codazo a Luna para incitarla a disculparse.

-Bien. Lamento el haber…haber sido yo misma en la reunión y decir cosas con malas intenciones.

-Gracias.

Se dieron un abrazo, en un comienzo fue un tanto incómodo pero una vez superado eso pudieron disfrutarlo.

-Lucy, disculpa por haber señalado que fue tu culpa el caso de los niños. Ambas sabemos que no es así.

-Está bien Luan, ya estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de señalaciones. Tú perdóname por decir que tus chistes son malos, debo confesar que algunos de los temas sombríos son buenos.

-¿En serio?

Lucy asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues gracias Lucy, me iluminaste el día. ¿Entiendes?

-Tal vez no lo veas pero ahora estoy rodando los ojos.

Lucy alza los brazos para abrazar a su hermana y ésta le corresponde.

-Lily, creo que es pertinente decir que me disculpo por el atrevimiento de mi parte de tratar deliberadamente de ignorar a los miembros de esta familia durante el evento. No fue muy maduro de mi parte.

-Gracias Lisa, lo aprecio mucho.

-Yo apreciaría que te abstuvieras de abrazarme.

Lily hizo caso omiso a la petición de su hermana y se bajó del carro para darle un abrazo. Lisa en un comienzo pareció resistirse pero después de un par de segundos correspondió.

Pasado un tiempo todas se separaron.

-Me alegra ver que todas por fin han hecho las paces. ¿Qué les parece si vamos adentro a comernos esos soufflés?

-Me encantaría Lincoln pero creo que ya es hora de irme.

-Oh vamos Lily, vanzilla no puede seguir andando y no puedo repararlo con el estómago vacío.

-Mmm, bueno pues.

Y así todas se metieron de nuevo a la casa de Luna para degustar esos deliciosos dulces que Lincoln había preparado, esta vez ninguna buscó pelear con otra por lo que por primera vez en más de una década pudieron comer como una verdadera familia.

/

Después de la reunión todas se fueron a casa. En este instante Lori acaba de llegar a su hogar.

Era un departamento de 8 pisos blanco que se veía bastante bien a pesar de no ser de los mejores de la ciudad. Vivía en el piso 4 habitación 8. Al estar enfrente de la puerta sacó la llave y abrió la puerta.

-¡Cariño, ya llegué!-llamó Lori a su esposo.

El departamento de Lori estaba compuesto por una sala, una cocina, un baño y 3 habitaciones (se agradecería mejor descripción del departamento). En la sala había muebles blancos en el cual estaba una niña rubia sentada viendo la tele. De la cocina salió Bobby que tenía un delantal y un tazón en la mano en el cual estaba moliendo una masa con un cucharón de madera.

-Hola bebé-Bobby el tazón en la mesa y saluda a su esposa con un beso.

-Hola osito bubu. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-¡Fantástico! Hoy recibí 10 clientes en un día, es un récord desde que tengo la bodega-lo cual había sido ya un año completo-Busqué a Laria en la escuela como me pediste y llegué a casa hace 3 horas. Como estabas en esa reunión quise hacer la cena por ti para que no te canses mucho.

-Aww bubu osito, eres un encanto. ¿Qué estás cocinando?

-Compré masa de harina y estoy haciendo empanadas de queso para mis chicas favoritas.

-¡Uy, qué rico!

Bobby vuelve a la cocina a seguir preparando la cena. Lori aprovechó esto para hablar con su hija que estaba viendo la televisión.

-Hola Laria, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien-respondió en forma seca.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Normal.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Qué, te quedas viendo la pared todo el día?-dijo Lori en forma cómica.

-Ahí está el reloj, ¿no?-pero se sorprendió con la respuesta de su hija. No sabía si lo decía para molestarla o si era en serio.

-¡Oye bebé! ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión con tus hermanos?-por suerte para Lori la llamó su esposo y encontró una excusa para salir de esa incómoda situación.

-Pues estuvo bien. Comimos, reímos, lloramos, ya sabes la típica reunión familiar. ¡Ah! Y todos hicimos un pacto para hacer un segundo intento en mejorar nuestras vidas.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es fabuloso, bebé! Sabes, jamás me ha gustado cómo te ha estado yendo en el trabajo, pero me alegra ver que te esforzarás en conseguir lo que te mereces.

-A mí también Bobby. Creo que es momento de que el mundo vea de lo que es capaz de hacer Lori Loud.

De pronto el timbre de la casa suena indicando que hay visitas.

-Yo contesto Bobby.

Lori va a dónde la puerta y la abre. Se lleva una sorpresa al ver que frente a esta estaba su hermana Leni con unas maletas.

-Hola Lori-saluda Leni con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Leni? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues cuando volví a casa después de la reunión como que el casero del edificio me echó de ahí.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?

-Dijo que porque no había pagado la renta. ¡Pero no entiendo! ¡Si la pagué hace 6 meses!

-Leni, la renta se paga cada mes.

-Oh, bueno no tenía a donde ir y pensé en quedarme a vivir aquí contigo como cuando éramos niñas.

-Oh, errr. Me encantaría hacerlo hermanita, pero el problema es que mi departamento literalmente es muy pequeño. Angosto. Apretado. Apenas podemos los 3 y no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

-Aww, entiendo Lori. Creo que tendré que dormir en el auto hasta que encuentre en donde quedarme-dijo Leni poniendo ojos de perritos al final. Lori trató de resistirse al encanto de su hermana, pero era simplemente muy tierna como para dejarla en la calle. Soltó un suspiró y finalmente cedió.

-Creo…que hay una habitación en donde puedes quedarte. Pasa.

-¡¿En serio?!-Leni feliz abraza con cariño a su hermana mayor-¡Gracias Lori! ¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!

-Sí, sí, sí-palmea la espalda de Leni 3 veces-métete adentro antes de que me arrepienta.

-De acuerdo-Leni agarra 2 maletas y un bolso y los lleva dentro del departamento.

Ya adentro saluda a Bobby.

-¡Hola Bobby! ¿Adivina qué? Lori me dejó quedarme a vivir con ustedes hasta que logre conseguir otra casa.

-¡Excelente! Siempre digo que mientras más mejor.

-Literalmente jamás has dicho eso.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está la pequeña Laria? Quiero saludarla.

-En la sala viendo tele.

Leni va a la sala a saludar a su única sobrina.

-Hola Laria, ¿qué crees? ¡Viviremos juntas! ¡¿No es increíble?!

-Sí, que bien. Mi nivel de tensión aumentará en mi próximo examen médico-dijo Laria con sarcasmo.

-(Jadeo) ¿Estás enferma? Si quieres puedo darte un remedio casero que te curará cualquier cosa en un santiamén.

-Y tal parece que también la frecuencia con la que me golpearé en la frente.

-Bueno, bueno. Déjame llevarte a tu habitación Leni-dijo Bobby.

-Ok.

Leni se da la vuelta para seguir a Bobby pero tropieza con la pared, suelta un quejido de dolor y luego sigue su camino. Lori estaba preocupada, tal parecía que las cosas iban a ser similares a cuándo eran niñas.

/

En el cambio de escena se escucha un coro de hombres cantando "Meeeeen" junto con un bajo sonando al fondo, todo mientras se daba una vista panorámica a la casa de Luna. Dentro de esta se veía a Luna revisando en los muebles de la sala, buscaba las botellas de licor que había escondido Lincoln antes de la reunión. Había registrado toda la casa, no había dejado piedra sin voltear…literalmente, estaba haciendo su segunda búsqueda en la sala y hasta el momento los resultados han sido infructuosos.

-Rayos, ¿dónde diablos habrá dejado Lincoln las botellas?

De pronto el timbre de su casa sonó.

-Un segundo-acomodó como pudo los cojines y se encaminó a la puerta, quizás sea una de sus "amigas" o "amigos" que quieren divertirse un poco. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una decepción pero a la vez una sorpresa al ver parada a su hermana Luan con unas maletas en sus manos.

-Hola Luna.

-¿Luan? ¿No deberías estar en casa?

-Sí, pero al llegar recordé lo de las promesas y pensé ¿qué mejor forma de ayudarnos que dando un apoyo más íntimo mudándome con mi hermana favorita?

Luna toma algo de aire y luego procede a hablar.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿condujiste media hora para llegar a tu departamento y al llegar decidiste conducir otra media hora para mudarte conmigo sin consultármelo?

-Eeerr…sí.

-Bueno Luan, esa ya es una razón para no dejarte entrar.

-Vamos Luna, será divertido. Igual que cuando éramos niñas.

-Ya van dos razones.

-Además sería bueno para ambas, con mi ayuda podría mejorar tu vida e incluso hacer que dejes de beber.

-Y tres-Luna le cierra la puerta en la cara y se da la media vuelta para volver a buscar las botellas pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-Benny me dejó-las palabras que soltó la comediante llamaron su atención. Dio otra media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

-¿En serio?

Luan solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Pero si prácticamente era un clon tuyo, ¿por qué te dejó?

-Dijo que lo estaba deprimiendo mucho. ¿Puedes creer que haya dicho eso?

-Lo que no creo es que te hagas la inocente. ¿Cómo y cuándo pasó? Si hasta vivían juntos

-Pasó hace 2 meses y simplemente un día dijo que ya no podía seguir intentando animarme y se fue. Y bueno, él me ayudaba con eso de la renta y cómo no gano mucho dinero se me hace difícil pagarla. Pero luego recordé que tengo una hermana muy generosa y solidaria que seguro me dejará quedarme un tiempo hasta que logre recomponerme.

-En otras palabras piensas aprovecharte de mí para quedarte a vivir en mi casa y exprimirme como si fuera una esponja.

-Oh vamos Luna, tampoco me siento muy orgullosa de esto pero no tengo otra opción. Si quieres incluso puedo pagar la mitad de tu hipoteca.

-Mi hipoteca es de 50 mil.

-Oh, bueno ¿y si te la pago por parte cada mes?

-Tendrías que pagarme una renta de…aahh…no sé, 2 mil dólares creo.

Luan sin más opción tuvo que rebajarse a las súplicas arrodillándose y juntando las manos mientras se le acumulaba agua en los ojos.

-¡Por favor Luna, te lo suplico! ¡De verdad quiero llegar a ser mejor de lo que soy pero mi vida se está desmoronando! ¡No tengo casa, no tengo novio, apenas tengo unos pocos amigos y mi trabajo no es suficiente para mantenerme! ¡Por favor, haré lo que sea!

Luan empezó a llorar frustrada por la mala vida que le ha tocado vivir. Luna en un comienzo no pareció inmutarse, pero luego comenzó a sentir lástima por su hermana y al final cedió.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo hasta que te recuperes.

-(Snif) ¿En serio?-Luan se limpia las lágrimas con su brazo y luego abraza fuertemente a Luna-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Sí, sí, sí. Pero antes hay que establecer unas reglas.

Luan se separa de Luna.

-Claro, ¿cuáles son?

-Regla número 1: No intentes cambiar mi estilo de vida porque eso nunca va a pasar.

-De acuerdo.

-Regla número 2: Tus chistes y juegos de palabras solo estarán permitidos dentro de tu cuarto o cuando no esté en la casa.

-Bien.

-Y regla número 3: Cuando traiga invitados o me encuentres desmayada en la casa no me molestes ¿quedó claro?

-Sí, ¿son todas?

-Hasta el momento. Ahora entra.

Luan más animada recoge las maletas que había traído y se adentra a la casa.

-¿En dónde duermo?

-Pasando la escalera hay un pasillo en donde está la habitación de invitados, úsala.

-De acuerdo. Ah por cierto tengo unas prendas que quisiera lavar primero, ¿dónde está la lavadora?

-No sé, si mal no recuerdo detrás de la cocina.

Luan saca de una de las maletas unas cuantas ropas y va a dónde le indicó Luna. Esta por su parte siguió con su búsqueda de las botellas de alcohol, había registrado en toda la casa y no la ha podido hallar, ¿en dónde pudo haberlas metido su hermano?

Se escucharon de repente unos sonidos de algo quebrándose provenientes del cuarto donde estaba la lavadora.

-Luna, creo que hay algo malo con la lavadora.

La rockera sentía algo de curiosidad por el origen de esos sonidos y llegó hasta el cuarto. Una vez ahí encontró a su hermana con una mirada preocupada frente a la mencionada lavadora. Luna quiso dejar de lado el suspenso y abrió la compuerta, dejando caer en la misma unos pedazos de vidrio y un líquido extraño. Dio un vistazo adentro y contempló que encima de la ropa de Luan estaba más pedazos de vidrio, los cuales pudo identificar que se trataba de las botellas de licor que tanto buscaba.

-Oh, en la lavadora. Muy listo-dijo refiriéndose a Lincoln.

/

Un sonido de guitarra eléctrica al estilo noventero suena mientras se muestra una vista exterior de un edificio.

Dentro del mismo se encuentra en el piso 5 habitación 2 la ex-deportista de la familia Lynn Loud jr que regresaba de la reunión con sus hermanos. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y empezó a reflexionar un poco sobre su vida. La promesa que había hecho en la tarde para ella se le haría más difícil de cumplir pues le es imposible practicar algún deporte por su lesión. ¿Cómo haría ahora para cumplir su sueño?

-Bueno, tal vez no pueda ser la mejor en los deportes como hubiera querido. Pero hay niños en Royal Woods que tienen el mismo sueño pero no saben cómo alcanzarlo. Bueno, si yo puedo alcanzar el mío al menos voy a dedicarme a partir de ahora a que esos niños logren hacerlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Después de pensar en lo que haría a partir del Lunes encendió la tele para descansar un poco, vivir tantas emociones en un día cansaría a cualquiera. De pronto escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se levantó para atender el llamado, al abrir la puerta encontró a Lucy parada con unas maletas en sus manos.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Digamos que el ser una escritora extremadamente censurada no es una profesión muy lucrativa. He tenido dificultades financieras desde hace un tiempo y pensé que con esto de las promesas que hicimos puedo mudarme contigo para ayudarte en tu camino al auto superación.

-Oh, pues…creo que puedes quedarte por un tiempo. Pero no quiero que me deprimas como lo hacías en el pasado

-Gracias hermana, prometo que pagaré la mitad de la renta del departamento.

-No es que lo necesite pero gracias de todos modos.

Lucy se adentra al departamento y se acomoda en su habitación asignada.

/

Una flecha diagonal verde aparece y divide la pantalla en dos para mostrar otro departamento. Otra flecha diagonal pero esta vez azul divide la pantalla y nos muestra después a Lana dando de comer a su lagarto Izzy y a El Diablo. A pesar de que ambos han crecido considerablemente ella se rehusaba a soltarlos en la calle, les tenía mucho cariño a sus queridas mascotas. Al haber terminado de alimentar a los animales, escuchó retumbar en su departamento el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-abre la puerta y ve a su hermana Lola con unas maletas en sus manos.

-Hola Lana.

-¿Lola? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Pues, pensé en mudarme contigo para, ya sabes, ayudarnos en eso de superar la barrera.

-Sí pero podemos hacerlo aun viviendo separadas, ¿por qué decidiste venir conmigo? Y sé que tus concursos pagan lo suficiente para un departamento como el mío.

-Es verdad, pero yo…eehh… (Suspiro) Lana, me di cuenta de que…no puedo lograr esto sin ti.

-¿Qué?

-Lana, aunque no lo diga muy seguido eres alguien muy importante para mí. Cada concurso importante que he ganado una de las razones fue porque sabía que del otro lado de la pasarela estarías tú apoyándome, aun cuando detestas esas cosas. Desde que dejaste ir ya no me siento tan emocionada con cada concurso que asisto, ¿por qué crees que siempre que hablamos menciono alguna victoria mía?

-…Bueno, yo pensé que era para presumir.

-Eso era lo que pretendía, pero la verdad es que…extraño ver a mi hermana apoyándome.

-Pero… ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

-Oh vamos Lana, las dos sabemos que esa no es nuestro tipo de relación. No somos de las que se dicen "te quiero" o "te extraño" todo el tiempo, aunque en el fondo quisiéramos hacerlo. Pero mi punto es…las dos sabemos que nuestros mejores momentos los vivimos juntas, es como uno de esos robots gigantes de la televisión que se juntan para formar una aún más grande. Así somos nosotras.

-Sí, pero si me querías tanto ¿por qué criticas tanto el que trabaje en un taller de mecánica?

-Pues…porque… (Suspiro) Lana, no me gustó el que te hayan expulsado de la universidad.

-A nadie le hizo gracia.

-No, me refiero a que creo que el haber hecho eso para que te expulsaran de la universidad fue una muy mala decisión. Eras increíble con los animales, sin importar que tan grave fuese el caso habías demostrado en poco tiempo que podías con lo que sea, tenías un buen futuro asegurado ahí. Y…me da rabia que todo tu talento en la veterinaria se vea desperdiciado, y sobretodo que no tengas la vida que te mereces.

Las palabras de Lola retumbaron en el corazón de la mecánica, nunca había pensado que su gemela tenía buenas opiniones sobre ella y que esperaba que tuviera un mejor futuro que el que ahora tiene. Aquella revelación le hizo aguarle los ojos un poco, pasó su brazo por la cara para quitarse cualquier intento de lágrima.

-G-gracias Lola, lo aprecio mucho. Debo confesar que también me he cuestionado muchas veces lo del incidente, pero el pasado ya está hecho. Y…si sirve de algo, creo que merecías ganar un regional, al menos el del 2024.

-Ese me lo robaron.

Las dos ríen un momento al recordar ese momento, digamos que Lola no se tomó muy bien ese segundo lugar. Terminada las risas, Lola un poco apenada abre su brazo en dirección a su gemela.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Compañeras?

-Hmmm-Lana lo medita unos segundos y luego accede-¡qué rayos! No puedo decirle que no a mi hermanita menor.

-Solo por 2 minutos-Lola abraza su hermana feliz de que la acepte como su nueva compañera para apoyarse mutuamente en sus vidas. Lola entra al departamento con sus maletas.

-Y ¿en dónde me quedaré?

-Hay una habitación que no uso, puedes quedarte ahí mientras tanto.

Mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto sintió algo apretando su pantorrilla derecha, giró su cabeza abajo y miró horrorizada que había una serpiente enrollada en su pierna.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡LANA, QUÍTAME ESTA COSA DE ENCIMA!

-No es una cosa, es solo El Diablo que quiere darte la bienvenida.

Lana le quita su serpiente de la pierna y ésta se va para otro lado

-¡¿Aun tienes contigo a esa horrible cosa?!

-No es una cosa, es mi mascota. Y no solo está él, también están Izzy y Brincos.

Lana señala a los mencionados que están en sus contenedores pero como había pasado el tiempo Izzy era casi un lagarto monstruo y Brincos era tan grande que apenas cabía en su contenedor. Lola al ver se sintió muy asqueada.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo puedes conservar a esos animales tan repugnantes?!

-¡Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiero!

-¡¿Y entonces eso justifica que convivas con monstruos que traen suciedad y bacterias?!

De esta forma las dos iniciaron otra de sus ya acostumbradas discusiones, y ahora que vivirían juntas otra vez no sería la última.

/

En el cambio de escena aparece un fondo de pantalla verde y de este sale un átomo pasando en movimiento diagonal circular mientras se acerca a la pantalla.

Luego vemos a Lisa Loud subiendo las escaleras de su edificio para llegar a su departamento en donde vive con su amiga de la infancia Darcy. Llega al quinto piso y justo al lado izquierdo de su perspectiva estaba la puerta de su hogar, antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta un joven de la edad suya salió de este algo desorientado y con movimientos torpes.

-¡Gran fiesta Darcy!-el joven saluda por detrás y luego trata de salir pero es estorbado por Lisa-Con permiso-la hace a un lado y baja las escaleras con tambaleándose con cada escalón que bajaba.

Lisa posó su mirada al frente y encontró a su amiga vistiendo ropas holgadas y con el cabello desaliñado.

-Hiciste una fiesta-formuló Lisa manteniendo una mirada neutral.

-Si.

-Sin mí.

-Pues…sí.

Lisa se le quedó mirando unos momentos con su típica mirada estoica, luego esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Qué considerada-si algo odiaba Lisa eran las fiestas, algo que su amiga disfrutaba hacer como cualquier joven de 20 años. Para evitar problemas entre ambas ella siempre organizaba una cuando Lisa estuviera ausente por un largo período de tiempo, cosa que Darcy disfrutaba como podía.

Sin más preámbulo Lisa entró a su departamento el cual era uno pequeño, con la sala decorada con un sofá de cuero marrón de 3 asientos, 2 sillas amuebladas al costado y al frente del sofá respectivamente, en el centro estaba una mesa de centro, al frente de la misma estaba el televisor que por la perspectiva del espectador no se deslumbraba. A la derecha de la sala estaba una cocina pequeña que lo único destacado que tiene era un como un pequeño espacio en el centro que se podía usar como una mesa o limitarse a preparar más comida encima. Al fondo y a la izquierda de la sala estaba un espacio cerca de un ventanal donde reposaban cientos de planos azules, una mesa de escritorio y bocetos de diseños robóticos, también había una pizarra portátil. Un librero en la pared detrás del sofá y un pasillo en el fondo y al centro de la sala era lo último que faltaba para terminar de describir el apartamento que compartían Darcy y Lisa.

\- ¿Limpiaste la sala al terminar?

-Sí

-¿Y el baño?

-Sí

-¿Le dijiste que usaran portavasos?

-Sí

-¿Evitaste que mancharan los muebles?

-Sí

-¿Y te aseguraste de que no entraran a mi cuarto?

-Sí

-Excelente.

Ahora que sabía que todo estaba en orden a pesar de que estuvieron brutos salvajes en su recinto Lisa se sintió más relajada y fue a la cocina a servirse algo de beber.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Como la reunión terminó antes de lo estimulado y sabía que estaba con tus amiguitos me tomé la libertad de pedir un taxi hasta acá

-Ah por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con tus hermanos?

-La reunión familiar resultó ser más placentera de lo previsto. Al principio todas pelearon aunque no le tomé importancia el por qué hasta que destruyeron mis notas de investigación y me uní a la pelea para obtener mi venganza. Luego de eso alguien le pegó con la guitarra a Lily, ella nos regañó y salió llorando. Nos disculpamos entre todos, nos reconciliamos y disfrutamos del resto de la reunión comiendo soufflé de chocolate hecho por Lincoln.

-Ahhh…que bien, eso creo.

-¡Oh! Y también hicimos el juramento de intentar ser mejores en nuestras respectivas áreas de campo.

-¡Oye, qué bien! Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias, creo que mi carrera se ha visto estancada por mucho y ya es hora de que el mundo aprenda a valorar a las verdaderas mentes brillantes de este mundo y no a un montón de charlatanes sin cerebro como los de ahora.

-Oh, bien-dijo Darcy rodando los ojos.

El sonido del timbre inundó la sala por un segundo.

-Hmm, me pregunto quién será a esta hora.

-Ha de ser uno de tus amiguitos que quieren recoger su ropa olvidada.

Darcy solo ignoró lo que dijo y abrió la puerta. Al otro de la misma estaba Lily Loud con unas maletas en la mano.

-¿Lily?

-Hola Darcy-saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Está Lisa aquí?

-¿Lily?-la mencionó se acercó a la puerta-Son más de las 8, ya pasó tu hora de dormir. ¿No deberías estar en casa de nuestros padres?

-Primero, mi hora de dormir es a las 9. Y para lo segundo… (Suspiro)Estuve pensando un poco lo que dije en la reunión y…creo que fui algo hipócrita.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunta Darcy con más dudas.

-Pues…yo tampoco he estado haciendo mucho esfuerzo en mi vida. Es decir, sólo mírame, tengo 17 años, vivo con mis padres y lo peor de todo es que no he tenido un solo trabajo en mi vida, incluso Lynn a los 13 tuvo un empleo de niñera y yo ni siquiera tengo hermanos menores a los que cuidar. Por eso he decidido que a partir de ahora me ensuciaré las manos, pienso conseguir empleo y empezar a vivir como un adulto.

-Suena bien. Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno, un adulto no vive con sus padres así que…pensé en que podía vivir aquí con ustedes, si es que me lo permiten.

-Claro, pasa.

Lily estaba por entrar pero la prodigio interrumpió.

-Un segundo Lily. Darcy, ¿Podríamos hablarlo un segundo?

Las dos se alejan de la puerta a una distancia prudente.

-Déjame adivinar, tienes un problema con esto.

-Uy, ¿por dónde empiezo?

-¿Qué te parece por el principio?

-Bien. Darcy, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y sabes bien que el convivir con otras personas me es muy incómodo, francamente si pudiera pagar la renta te diría que te largaras.

-También tu amistad significa mucho para mí, ¿qué más?

-Bueno, nuestras provisiones en caso de un desastre natural son para dos personas y para dos días.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?, si hay un terremoto hoy y las tres quedamos aquí quedaríamos sin comida mañana por la tarde.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿dices que si dejamos a Lily vivir aquí sucumbiremos al canibalismo?

-Uno nunca cree que pasa hasta que pasa.

Con lo paranoica e insoportable que estaba siendo su compañera Darcy solo se agarra el puente de la nariz y suspira pesadamente. Luego ambas se devuelven a dónde está Lily.

-Bien Lily, si prometes no comernos mientras durmamos puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-dijo Darcy a lo cual su compañera miró molesta. Lily por su parte rio por el comentario.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo está haciendo Reductio ad absurdum, querida hermana.

Lily parpadeó dos veces en señal de no entender lo que dijo.

-Una falacia lógica de extender el argumento de alguien a proporciones ridículas y luego criticar el resultado, cosa que me desagrada mucho que me hagan.

Darcy solo ignoró a Lisa.

-Te traeré una almohada y una sábana.

-No es necesario traje unas, sólo las llevaré a la habitación y luego las saco.

-De hecho Lily en la habitación extra tengo un par de cosas que necesito sacar primero de ahí antes de que te instales así que tendrás que dormir en sofá esta noche, lo siento.

-Oh, no hay problema.

Lily saca una almohada blanca y una sábana morada y la pone en el extremo izquierdo del mueble.

-Hm, mal.

Lily solo suspira ante el comentario de Lisa y la encara.

-Te escucho-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-La cabeza va del otro lado-señala el otro extremo del mueble.

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo universal. Una cama, aunque sea una temporal, siempre está orientada con la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta. Una costumbre hecha para estar alerta en caso de invasores.

-Me arriesgaré. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Sí, mañana te daré todo el papeleo para que oficialmente vivas con nosotras pero te diré de antemano que uso el baño regularmente de 7 a 7:30 am así que tendrás que planear tus funciones corporales para entonces.

-¿Y cómo quieres que planee mis funciones corporales?

-No lo sé. Aguantando supongo, sugiero que no tomes líquidos después de las 11 pm. Buenas noches.

Lisa se retira a su cuarto para el alivio de todas.

-Algo me dice que debí mudarme con Luna.

-No le hagas caso a Lisa, sé que a veces puede ser un dolor de muela, pero verás que vivir con nosotras será divertido.

-Eso espero. Buenas noches Darcy.

-Buenas noches Lily.

Darcy se va a su cuarto a dormir. Lily por su parte se cambia la ropa por un pijama y se acuesta en el sofá. Pasado unos minutos uno de los jóvenes de la fiesta se despertó por dónde la cocina, al comienzo se sentía desorientado por el alcohol y por la oscuridad pero luego cayó en cuenta que no se encuentra en su casa y camina tambaleando hasta salir por la puerta.

Lily abre los ojos cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse y asoma la cabeza para ver quién era pero no ve a nadie, trata de seguir durmiendo pero siente algo de miedo por lo que acaba de pasar. Finalmente cede y cambia el lugar donde pone su cabeza al otro extremo del sofá para poder ver la puerta como decía Lisa.

/

-Entonces, ¿qué hablaste con ellas?

-No mucho, Leni estaba llorando cuando la sacaron y Luan parecía como avergonzada cuando me llamó. Pero ambas accedieron a mudarse con Lori y Luna como lo planeamos.

Mientras conducía de regreso a su hogar, Lincoln decidió llamar a su hermana Lily para ver si la fase oculta de su plan se había cumplido: hacer que las hermanas se mudaran con sus compañeras antiguas, con el fin de que así todas estuvieras más juntas y se ayudasen entre sí. Lily se encargó de convencer a Leni y a Luan mientras que él se encargaba del resto, al parecer les funcionó.

\- ¿Qué tal tú Lincoln? ¿Cómo te fue con Lola y Lucy?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, parece que en realidad todas se extrañaban y mis llamadas lo que hicieron fue darles una excusa para volver a vivir con ellas.

\- ¿Eso es bueno?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Significa que nuestra relación no está tan mal como pensábamos y que ahora estaremos juntos, como tiene que ser.

-Sí…qué bien-el tono con el que habló Lily era un poco decaído, lo cual preocupó a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Lily?

-No es nada.

-Vamos, soy tu hermano. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

-(Suspiro) ¿Crees …?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… ¿qué tal si no lo logramos? ¿Qué tal si no lo logramos y fracasamos otra vez?

-No te preocupes Lily, eso no va a pasar.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque esta vez estaremos juntos, y cuando todos estamos juntos nada nos puede detener.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees?

-Te lo aseguro Lily, todo salió.

-Je, pues escuchando tu tono veo que estás muy confiado. Gracias por ayudarme a hacer esto listo, Lincoln. No lo habría hecho sin ti.

-Gracias a ti por tomar la iniciativa. Mañana por favor crea el grupo de WhatsApp para que todos podamos hablar en grupo y estar pendientes de las actividades de cada uno.

-De acuerdo, lo haré apenas despierte. Buenas noches Lincoln.

-Buenas noches.

Cuelga el teléfono y casualmente llega al edificio donde reside. Baja del vehículo y sube las escaleras. Al llegar a su departamento ve a Anesha tocando a su puerta.

-¿Anesha?

-¡Lincoln! Te he estado buscando toda la tarde, ¿dónde has estado?

-Estuve en una reunión con mis hermanas. ¿Has estado tocado toda la tarde?

-Errr, no…sí.

Solo sólo se ríe por la torpeza de su vecina, le recordaba mucho a la de su hermana Leni.

-Ok, aquí estoy. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Pues…ahh…uff, vaya qué nervios. Este, te he visto muy solo últimamente y además ya son como que 2 años desde la última vez que te he visto en una cita con una chica. Así solo quería decirte que…

-Ay no, por favor detente Anesha.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, eres una joven muy bonita y encantadora pero no creo que lo nuestro vaya a funcionar. Así que mi respuesta es no, lo siento pero no saldré contigo.

-¿Qué?-Anesha se ríe por unos momentos por lo que dijo el albino-¿Creíste que te estaba invitando a salir?

-¿Ah no?

-No, ni en sueño.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no?

-Lincoln, eres un chico agradable y eso pero no eres mi tipo.

-Agh, otra vez con eso. ¿Qué tengo de malo?

-Pues, tu pelo blanco que te hace ver como un anciano, tus feos dientes astillados, tus horribles pecas que me dan asco.

-Ya entendí.

-Eres debilucho, no haces deportes y tienes el extraño hábito de leer en ropa interior cosa que me da mucho asco y…

-¡Ya entendí, Anesha!

-Ouh, lo siento si te ofendí Lincoln.

-Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrado. Y ¿qué querías decirme?

-Pues que una mujer nueva se mudará al edificio, en el 3-C.

-Está al lado mío.

-Lo sé. Como decía, hablé con ella después de la entrevista con mi papá, es algo tosca al comienzo pero una vez que la conoces es súper agradable. En fin, resulta que tiene tu edad y pensé que los dos harían una gran pareja juntos.

-Oh, qué bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Pues…ahh...era… ¡ugh! No lo recuerdo, era nombre muy extraño como de extranjero o de un estado loco de este país. Pero mañana en la tarde ya debe estar aquí, puedes preguntarle cuando la conozcas.

-Ok, gracias Anesha.

-De nada.

Ella se regresa a su departamento y él entra al suyo.

-Vaya, parece que finalmente tendré vecina nueva. ¿Me pregunto quién será? Supongo que lo averiguaré mañana.

Lincoln se cambia su ropa por la de dormir y se sienta en su cama.

-Bueno, finalmente pude hacer la reunión. Claro, no salió tan bien como lo había planeado pero al menos pude hacer que todas se reconciliasen y prometieran luchar por tener una mejor vida. Así que a partir de ahora nos verán a todos luchando una vez más para alcanzar nuestros sueños como lo merecemos. Espero verlos a ustedes acompañándonos en este viaje, les aseguro que será inolvidable. (Bostezo) Y bueno, ha sido un día largo y ya tengo sueño. Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Lincoln se arropa con sus sábanas y sucumbe ante el sueño, después de años de estancamiento los Loud han optado por no renunciar a alcanzar el éxito y decidieron intentarlo una vez más. ¿Lo lograrán? ¿O fracasarán miserablemente? Averigüémoslo en el próximo episodio de… ¡HERMANOS!

**N/A: De seguro me hubiese quedado mejor con ayuda de Sonikdc (su último aporte fue ese de agregar al plan de Lincoln y Lily que las hermanas terminaran por vivir juntas como en la serie, según dijo para que no se vea tan forzado), pero bueno es lo mejor que pude dar. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Se esperaban algo como esto? Cuéntenme su opinión al respecto. Si van a seguir esta historia les digo de antemano que su actualización va a ser tardía, quizás una vez al menos aún no lo sé, porque para este daré el 100% de mis capacidades de ficker. Personalmente es la que más fe le tengo por todo lo que puede dar, quería un compañero para que me ayudara en esto pero supongo que a fin de cuentas lo terminaré solo. Si hay alguien que quisiera colaborar es libre de pedírmelo, sino no importa y lo continúo solo. En fin, llegó la hora de responder reviews.**

**Marati2011****: Así es la vida, puedo dar fe de ello. Pero es como dice mi papá, hay que tener resiliencia.**

**RCurrent****: Bueno más o menos ocurrió algo así en este capítulo, pero a medida que avance el fic todo eso se dará. También lo de Luna, porque el alcoholismo tiene un origen así como la promiscuidad. Espero verte más seguido por aquí amigo, algo me dice que te gustará este fic.**

**Eltíorob95****: Gracias amigo, una pena que ya no me pueda acompañar pero el show debe continuar. Y con respecto a Luna, ella ya dijo lo que hizo, no sé lo que pienses tú XD.**

**Mr. G (ahora conocido como Kennedy)****: Me alegra que te gustara amigo, le diste en el clavo con las referencias de esos personajes. Me basé en ellos para personificar a los hermanos por el parecido que guardan entre sí (Luna es fiestera como Charlie, Lisa es cerebrita como Sheldon y Lincoln tiene mala suerte como Peter XD). Y sí, al final todo salió bien…más o menos. Espero verte más seguido por aquí compañero.**

**Ficlover93****: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, significan mucho viniendo de ti. Por eso que dijiste fue que inicié con este proyecto, habiendo tantos fics donde todas triunfaban como si fuera pan comido había que hacer uno en donde se evidenciara que no es tan fácil como uno cree. De hecho, esto va a ser largo (aún no sé qué tanto, pero no será precisamente corto) porque si ellos van a terminar triunfando van a tener que sudar, voy a usar un formato escalera donde cada pequeño triunfo los acercará un poco más a sus sueños. No puedo prometerte que no usaré nunca un relleno porque eso es imposible pues, aunque sea inconsciente todos terminamos por usarlo, pero si prometo minimizarlo lo más que puedas. No te preocupes por leer todas mis obras, entiendo que cada quién tiene su vida y no siempre alcanza el tiempo para leer todos los fics, con solo tenerte aquí es más que suficiente.**

**Rathable****: Y meses y meses después de tu review es que pude actualizar XD, perdón por la espera pero ya conoces el cuento. Gracias por tus palabras amigo, espero que este capítulo construido en su mayoría por mí haya quedado a la altura de los otros y también espero que sigas esta historia.**

**J0nas Nagera****: El saber que esta historia es la primera en establecer esta premisa me alegra y me entristece al mismo tiempo, me alegra porque soy el primero en hacer algo como esto pero me entristece porque no hay otro fic similar el cual disfrutar de leer. Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, lo de Lola fue idea de Sonik pero debo decir que fue una muy buena, no sé lo que haré sin ella. Lo de Lynn se explicará más adelante así como también de los otros Loud, pero te adelanto diciendo que eso de dejar los deportes no lo tomó muy bien. Al final todo salió medianamente bien para los hermanos, que ahora van dar un segundo intento en perseguir sus sueños y esta vez lo harán como familia. Lamento el retraso, pero ya conoces el cuento y espero verte más seguido por aquí.**

**Y bueno eso es todo por ahora, con el favor de Dios la próxima actualización no tomará mucho tiempo. Un saludo a todos y que pasen un buen día/tarde/noche. Adiós.**


End file.
